Second Chance
by xoc13
Summary: AU.Booth's a single parent and in his struggle to keep Parker with him,he falls in love with his son's short term teacher Ms.Brennan.Brennan's trying to get a divorce from her husband Sully and ends up falling for the father of one of her students.Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that came into mind while I was chopping some vegetables. Let me know if there's interest. It's a totally AU story, here's a little summary. I don't know how in character they'll be. **

**Booth's a single dad, Rebecca left with Jared after Parker was born. Rebecca suddenly decides to return and reclaim her rights as the child's mother. As Booth struggles in the fight to keep his boy with him, he falls in love with Parker's teacher, Ms. Brennan. Brennan on the other hand is trying to divorce her husband Sully. It was not in her plans to come across Booth and fall in love with him. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. The crazy idea for the fic came to me while chopping my food, lol. **

"Come on, Bren." Angela Montenegro fashion designer and best friends with Temperance Brennan, begged her friend to go with her for a run. Brennan sighed and looked up at her friend who was dressed in running shoes, stretchy shorts and a tank top.

"Fine." Brennan set her book aside and quickly changed to join her friend for a run before the day ended.

They had walked to Angela's favorite park in DC; only ten blocks from their place. They decided on ten minutes of stretching before their run.

"Hot, right?" Angela commented.

"What?" Brennan asked her friend, lost as to what she was referring to.

"Seeley Booth's hot, right?" Angela grinned.

"Who?" Brennan stared at her friend.

"Oh, please. You're totally checking him out." Angela pointed out and Brennan pretended she didn't know what her friend was talking about. "I see him at work and yes, he's hot." Angela arched her eyebrow.

"You work with him?" Brennan asked, stretching her legs and trying to sound casual.

"No, it's more like I work for him. He's one of the heirs of the business. He's an associate." Angela was the fashion designer for The Cantilever Group; Booth along with a few others owned said corporation. The women started their jog, approaching the jogging man in question. "I hear he's a womanizer, but I've also heard he's a good father and he's single." Angela added, seeing the discrete way her friend was eying the stud muffin.

Brennan brushed shoulders with Booth when they crossed paths, running in opposite directions. Seeley Booth turned to look at the beautiful woman he'd just brushed shoulders with, feeling the sparkle of electricity after their contact. In his distraction he bumped into another running woman.

"Watch it!" The blond woman sneered at Booth.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." He helped her steady. "I'm Seeley Booth." He introduced himself. The woman's eyes roamed over his bare chest and smiled appreciatively.

"Payton Perrota." She introduced herself.

"Wait, Perrota?" A smile of recognition grazed his handsome features. "It's me Booth."

"Oh my god. How couldn't I have remembered you sooner?" They hugged and continued their jog together, remembering old times. Perotta was Cullen's niece from his wife's side. Cullen was Booth's father's brother. As kids Booth and Perotta met a few times, but as teens and adults there had been no contact.

B&B

Brennan and Angela returned from their run and found there was a message on the answering machine. Angela pressed play and the voice of Tim Sullivan, Sully for short, flooded out. Brennan stopped short of drinking her water as she heard the message.

"_Baby, please let's talk about it. I miss you and I love you. Come back home. What do I have to do?"_

Brennan pressed erase on the message. "Sign the divorce papers." she answered. Brennan and Sully met during college and married after two years of dating. He was in graduate school and Brennan had been working on her credentials to teach elementary. Their marriage had soon turned into a living hell for Brennan; always fighting and the smell of other women's perfume on his clothing. Brennan caught him red handed with his _'partner'_ at the law firm he worked for and decided that enough was enough. Brennan quit her job in Virginia, called her friend Angela and headed to DC.

"Maybe you should get another lawyer. It's been six months and you're still struggling to get that idiot to sign the divorce papers." Angela patted her friend's hand reassuringly.

"He's not sorry. He's just worried about his carrier and the scandal." Brennan drank her water in one swing.

B&B

Brennan was up early on Monday. She was starting a long term subbing for a gifted fifth grade class. It wasn't the best job, but Brennan was new in DC and anything was better than nothing. The previous teacher, Ms. Saroyan, was out on a medical leave. Her pregnancy was high risk and was forced to be in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"So, _Ms. Brennan_, how long will you be subbing?" Angela asked, emphasizing the Ms. Brennan. Brennan was glad she didn't change her name when she married Sully.

"Four or five months depending on Ms. Saroyan's health." Brennan finished her coffee and left for her first day of teaching in DC.

B&B

School was over and Brennan was glad the kids had warmed up a bit to her on the first day. It was a small group of 20 kids and they were able to pick up her pace. Brennan had lots of work load to cover with the students and she was confident that they would be able to follow the fast pace she was going to have to lead in the next few months.

Brennan walked down the empty hall leading to the main entrance. She had stayed to grade the day's assignments. Looking at her watch, she saw it was four; school was out at two forty-five. Brennan walked down the steps in front of the school and the little blond boy sitting alone on the bottom step caught her attention.

"Hello, Parker. What are you still doing here?" Brennan crouched next to the boy. Parker Booth was in Brennan's class, very diligent and intelligent.

"I'm waiting for my dad." The boy answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Brennan asked and the boy shook his head no.

Brennan looked at her watch and saw it was nearing five o'clock. _What kind of parent forgets to pick up their child?_ Brennan thought. It was dark and the wind was picking up.

"Parker, I'll take you home." Brennan walked with the boy down to the sidewalk. They turned when they heard the screeching of tires and a black SUV parked in front of them.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. I got held back." The boy told Brennan that the man who got out of the SUV was his dad, said goodbye and hopped on the SUV. "I'm sorry I was so late." Booth told Brennan and she just glared at him.

"Don't let it happen again." She growled, turning towards her car. Booth watched her as she walked to her car, admiring her step and everything else.

"You hungry?" Booth asked as he pulled away from the curb. The boy told him he was and that he was done with his homework. Booth apologized one more time, telling the boy he was held back in a meeting.

"Who was the woman?" Booth asked his son as they waited for their food at a diner they frequented.

"My new teacher Ms. Brennan."

"What happened to Ms. Saroyan?" Booth asked

.  
"She's having a baby." Parker said as their food arrived.

"Oh, yeah." Booth remembered and dug into his food just like his son.

Booth parked the SUV in the driveway of the mansion he lived in with his son and uncle Cullen. Booth and his brother Jared were orphaned at a young age and uncle Cullen took them in. He and his wife had been real parents for the two brothers.

"Goodnight." Booth kissed his son and the child headed up the stairs towards his room.

"Booth." Sam Cullen, uncle Cullen, called Booth over to the study. "Rebecca called. She says she wants to talk to Parker." Cullen watched the anger rise in Booth.

"She has no right." Booth said through clenched teeth.

"She's the mother." Cullen reasoned. Cullen and his wife lost their only daughter Amy to cancer the previous year and he felt that Parker deserved to be with both his parents.

"She should have thought about that before she left him." Booth's brother Jared and Rebecca saw each other while she dated Booth. After Parker was born the two left and Booth's cared for his boy ever since.

B&B

"How was your first day?" Angela asked as soon as Brennan entered the apartment the two shared. Brennan told her friend her first day was good and she told her about having to wait with one of her students because the father was 'held up".

"You won't believe who it was." Brennan grabbed an apple from the fridge. "Seeley Booth." Brennan told an astonished Angela.

Booth entered his son's bedroom, placing a soft kiss on his boy's forehead. He watched him sleep for a few minutes before leaving. Many regarded Booth as a womanizer, but the truth is that his life consists mainly of work and caring for his son.

Booth went to bed after a shower. Somehow his thoughts wondered on Ms. Brennan. The way she eyed him down and spoke to him made had made her appealing. Booth smiled to himself. Ms. Brennan seemed to be immune to the Booth charm, but he wondered how true that was.

Brennan tossed in her bed. Seeley Booth thought he could charm the pants off any woman with his looks and smile, but not with her. Men like him didn't fool her anymore.

**So, is there interest? I'd like to know if you guys like the start of the story so I can continue it. Please review and let me know if you guys want me to continue:)**


	2. This isn't over

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and alerts:) I wasn't sure how much acceptance the story would have, but I'm glad there's interest:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Two weeks passed with Brennan submerged in her work. The students had warmed up to her and were following her pace. She was confident she could get her students caught up before she handed the reins back to Ms. Saroyan. The kids had fallen behind with their curriculum in the months of alternating subs before Brennan took over the class.

In the last week or so Brennan noted the fall in Parker's grades. He was a smart boy and she knew the problem wasn't that he couldn't keep up or that he didn't understand the material because his in-class work was perfect; it was his take-home assignments he wasn't finishing up. Brennan decided to arrange a meeting with the boy's father.

Booth was able to drown himself in his work for the past two weeks. This helped him to keep the horrible fear of Rebecca showing up to take Parker away from him. There was going to be a big fashion show in two more weeks and all the preparations had to be set out. He walked into his office early after dropping Parker off at school and he had just sat on his desk chair when his cell phone rang.

"Booth." He answered.

"This is Ms. Brennan, Parker's teacher." Brennan explained she needed to meet with him and discuss a few things regarding Parker's assignment completion. Booth told her he'd only be free for lunch and she said that was fine with her and agreed to meet in her classroom.

Booth met with Brennan for their parent-teacher conference as the students had their lunch break. Brennan explained the situation and told him that she was sure it wasn't that Parker didn't understand the material. Booth told her he had been real drowned in work with a fashion show his company was going to throw and hadn't noticed his son was not doing his homework. Brennan knew about the show. She's seen how crazy busy Angela's been to put the show together.

Booth compromised to look into it and make sure Parker was following up on his take-home assignments. Brennan explained that she had set up half hour after school sessions to help the students with their homework. Booth took her up on the offer and signed Parker up for the sessions. He thanked her and told her not to hesitate to call him if Parker missed any more assignments.

The next two weeks flew by with an improvement from Parker. Brennan was impressed at the dedication Booth had set to make sure his boy followed up with his work. Everyday when Booth picked up his son he asked Brennan if Parker had handed in all his assignments. Brennan could tell Booth really loved his son; he was a good father.

"Come on, Bren. Please?" Angela begged her friend to attend the fashion show. "This is a big night for me, Bren. Plus, it's Saturday. There's no school tomorrow." Angela grinned, knowing she had pushed the right buttons.

"Alright, but what will I wear?" Brennan suddenly realized she had nothing to wear to the event.

"I've got it covered." Angela smiled wide and Brennan wondered what kind of ensemble Angela had in mind for her.

===========  
Brennan took a seat in the front row to watch the show. She sipped some champagne and waited for the night to start. She stared at her dark purple dress and thought it was pretty kick ass, yet again all of Angela's creations were kick ass.

Jack Hodgins, largest share holder of the Cantilever Group, was rich to the power of infinity, or somewhere close according to Booth. Booth and Hodgins have been friends since they were kids and keep in touch a lot. Hodgins was more into bugs and slime and did research at a lab; the only one that knew was Booth. Hodgins recently returned to managing his share at the company after figuring out that the person he appointed had been ripping him off.

"So, what's up with Rebecca and her sudden urge to be a mother?" Hodgins asked, knowing the tough spot his friend was in. Booth growled and said that she was just messing with him. Rebecca was just threatening to show up, but after a month of calls Booth doubted she'd actually show up.

The show was about to begin and the two took their seat. Booths eyes caught on the woman seated across from him on the other side of the runway. He watched Brennan as her gaze followed the models as they walked, showing off a dress or ensemble. Brennan could see from the corner of her eye that Booth was staring at her, but she pretended not to notice.

When the show was over Angela walked down the isle and everyone gave her a standing ovation.

Brennan sighed, it was past midnight and the stupid after party seemed like it would never end. She wished she'd driven her car and not carpooled with Angela. Brennan saw that her friend was getting lots of attention and congratulations for her successful show and didn't want to ruin the night by stating she was ready to leave. Angela had waved Brennan over countless times but Brennan shook her head; she wasn't big on starting conversation with strangers.

"Having fun, Ms. Brennan?" Booth asked with a wide charm smile on his face. He told her that if he'd known she was attending the show, he'd have got her the tickets. Brennan told him she was here because she was friends with Angela and they conversed on how Brennan and Angela met.

"If you want to go home, I'll give you a ride." Booth offered, noting that the teacher was more than ready to leave. Brennan arched an eyebrow and he laughed throatily. "What am I going to do to you?" He said in between laughs. "I promise your honor will be respected." Booth said with a grin. "Plus, my kid's in your class. It's not like you don't know who I am."

Brennan buckled her seat belt as Booth jogged to the other side of the SUV.

Booth drove to the apartment building Brennan and Angela lived in and they rode the elevator to her floor.

"This isn't necessary." Brennan told Booth that he didn't have to walk her to her door. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Booth told her he was going to walk her regardless of her protests. Mostly because he was curious to know what apartment number was hers.

They steeped out of the elevator, with his hand on the small of her back as they walked to her apartment. He didn't know what possessed him to place his hand there, but it felt right. Brennan enjoyed the touch, and didn't say anything about it; it felt right. 

As they approached the apartment, they saw a man leaning against the door. Sully looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. Anger surged through him as he saw _his wife_ walking with a man and the man was touching her!

"What's this?" Sully asked in a loud and harsh tone. Brennan was searching for her keys when she felt Sully grab her wrist and pull her to him. "Is_ he_ the reason you don't want to come home?" He gritted his teeth, yanking her towards him. Brennan freed her hand, elbowing Sully to back off and telling him to leave. He cursed and lunged forward. Booth stepped in the middle and pushed the man back.

"Mind your own business." Sully growled, but Booth held his ground.

"She wants you to leave." Booth's voice was loud and vibrating with rage. No one was going to hurt a woman in his presence. The two men locked eyes briefly.

"This isn't over. You haven't seen the last of me." Sully told Brennan as he walked towards the elevators. Booth watched as the man got in the elevator and the doors closed.

Booth turned to Brennan asking, "Are you okay?"

**Please review and let me know if you guys are interested in where the story's headed:)**


	3. Someone from his past

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts:D Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my other story 'complicated'. I had this chap done since Sat, but my computer had been acting up and I couldn't get on the internet:(, then I decided to take a trip to the public library and post it, but their computers were down. So, I guess it was meant for you guys to have this chapter 'til now. My computer's all good now and I'm working on the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth followed Brennan inside the apartment. She insisted she was fine, but he could tell she wasn't.

"Coffee?" She asked and he said 'sure'. Her hands were shaking as she tried to get the coffee maker started, so he jumped in to help.

"I'll do it." Brennan didn't even argue with him. She sat down on a chair, placing her arms on the dinning room table and buried her face in them. _What the hell is Sully doing here? What's up with his aggressiveness? Why am I even worried about him?_

Booth had to search for some coffee cups and poured the coffee in them when he finally did.

"I don't know how you like your coffee, so I just put two sugars." He placed the cup on the table and took the chair next to hers.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Suddenly she saw Seeley Booth like a man and not just like a dad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly. For some reason he inspired her trust and she opened up.

"He's my husband. Well, I'm trying to get him to be my _ex_ husband." She laughed lightly and he smiled at her. "He won't sign the divorce papers. He doesn't want to see that it's _over_." Brennan sipped her coffee and he smiled at her.

"What happened between you two?" He didn't know why he'd asked that. Before he could tell her that it was okay if she didn't want to talk about it, she answered his question. Brennan told him about the others and how she had caught him with his '_partner'_.

They were in silence for a while and he didn't know why he told her about himself.

"Rebecca, Parker's mom, she umh…left with my brother."

"Wow." Brennan was awed that he had opened up to her. They gave each other a half smile.

B&B

Angela closed the front door and leaned against it to remover her heels. She walked to the kitchen for a drink and almost fell on her ass at what she saw. In front of her sat, close to each other, Brennan and the hot Seeley Booth. Their heads rested on their arms and their elbows almost touched. Angela tippy toed towards her room, not wanting to wake them.

Angela shook her head in amazement. Only her friend would get Seeley Booth alone and just fall asleep with him.

The next morning

Brennan rubbed her neck as she sat up straight. When she opened her eyes she almost jumped when she saw Booth asleep next to her. Booth began to stir at the smell of breakfast.

"I was wondering when you two were going to wake up." Angela grinned, placing a plate of food in front of the still sleepy pair.

Brennan walked Booth to the door after breakfast. They smiled at each other before saying 'good bye'.

"Okay, spill." Angela practically dragged Brennan towards the couch.

Booth exited the apartment building and jogged to his SUV. He got in and drove away. Sully had staked the building all night and Booth leaving in the morning told him he _was_ the reason _his wife_ wasn't coming back home with him.

"Wow. Sully's a creep. You should get a restraining order." Angela soothed her friend. "But seriously?" Brennan arched an eyebrow in question. "When I saw you leave with Seeley Booth, I was like 'way to go, sweetie'. But you guys just drank coffee and slept?" Angela shook her head in the negative. "You have to move on, sweetie. Do you know how many women would like to get Seeley Booth in a room alone with them?" Angela asked amused.

Brennan rose from the couch, shaking her head. "I'm taking a shower."

B&B

"Hot date?" Booth was halfway up the stairs heading towards his room and stopped to look at who was talking to him.

"Hello." Perotta stood at the foot of the stairs; he hadn't seen her standing there.

"I saw you leave with this girl with auburn hair and blue eyes." Perotta smiled at him suggestively.

"First of all, she's not a girl. She's a woman and it wasn't a date." Parker ran down the stairs and hugged his dad.

"Are you ready to go to the park?" The boy asked his dad eagerly.

"I'll just take a shower." Booth ruffled his son's hair and hurried for a shower, knowing the boy was more than ready for their father-son day.

B&B

Brennan thought it would be awkward when she saw Booth on Monday, but it wasn't. They said 'hello' and smiled at each other.

A month passed and they saw each other when Booth picked up his kid from school and it was _never_ awkward.

He volunteered at activities and was actually spending lots of time with her.

"So, who's the lucky woman?" Hodgins asked Booth after an early morning meeting at the office.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, not knowing what his friend was talking about.

"I'm your friend man. Who's the woman you've been going out with?" Hodgins nudged his shoulder and arched his eyebrows.

"I'm not going out with anyone. I've been helping out at Parker's school. That's all." Booth said as they walked towards the elevators.

"Oh, she must be hot then." Hodgins grinned.

"What?" Booth entered the elevator, his friend following close behind.

"The teacher." Hodgins pressed the button for the first floor. "You're dating your kid's teacher." Hodgins grinned again and it hit Booth that he _had_ been spending lots of time with Brennan.

B&B

"What do we need to bring for our filed trip?" It was the third time a student asked the exact same question and Brennan wondered if the students were trying to waste the rest of class time. Brennan explained for the _third_ time what they needed for their field trip on the following Friday. The bell rang and the children began to gather their things to leave. Brennan told them to ask their parents if they'd like to chaperone for the field trip; she'd really appreciate the help.

Parker went home that day and told his dad all about the trip. Since they had been keeping a good pace they were able to take the scheduled trip Ms. Saroyan had already planned out for them. Booth told Parker he'd volunteer.

B&B

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie." Angela hugged her friend as Brennan grabbed her stuff to head back to the elementary school for the field trip.

"Angela, it's only one night." Brennan said amused at her friend's dramatic 'good bye'.

"Sweetie, I feel sorry for you. Twenty kids overnight at the aquarium? Get ready, they won't sleep." Angela grinned and the worse part was that Brennan knew there was a great chance that was true.

Brennan took roll once all the kids were seated on the bus. She gave instructions and told the students to remain seated at all times. She sat down and Booth sat next to her, shooting her his charm smile. Brennan shook her head in amazement. The _only_ parent who had volunteered was Booth.

B&B

"Hello." Cullen kissed Perotta's cheek. "Nice of you to join me for dinner." Perotta sat to Cullen's left on the table. Dinner was served for the two of them and Perotta wondered where Booth was.

"Seeley's not having dinner?" Perotta asked.

"Oh, he went with Parker to an overnight field trip. They won't be back until late tomorrow morning." Cullen said. _Great, now I'm stuck with him._ Perotta thought.

The door bell rang and the help went to answer it. A maid came back and told Cullen there was someone at the door for Parker.

"Who is it?" Cullen asked.

"Ms. Stinson." The young maid, Daisy, said.

"Rebecca!" Perotta spat, not believing Rebecca had shown up.

**Reviews are awesome :D **


	4. A woman in his life?

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D it's good to know you guys are interested. I was going to post this chap earlier today, but I woke up feeling really sick and I've slept for most of the day. Oh, and happy fourth of July to those who celebrate it:D**

**When I was in the 8****th**** grade (uff, like seven yrs ago) for my gifted science class we went to the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach, CA. We stayed there the night and we got a private tour, it was an awesome experience and we could see the Queen Mary boat from there. Since I have that experience, I'm sending Brennan's gifted group of fifth graders to a similar trip:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Brennan could see that Booth was watching her from the corner of his eye. Currently they were getting a tour of the aquarium. Since it was after hours, it was only their group receiving the tour. So far the kids had paid close attention to everything their guide, Catherine, had told them.

"You guys want see the top of the tank and feed the fish?" Catherine asked and the twenty kids jumped up and down in excitement. Seeing the large display tank with fishes from the top had the kids skipping their way. Catherine led the group, with Brennan and Booth brining the rear, making sure no kid wondered off.

"This is so cool!" The kids were handed bags of food and they started to throw the chunks of fish food at the water. They saw as fishes come up to eat the food. They were all having a good time, unknowing what awaited Booth and Parker upon their return.

B&B

"Don't hide him." Rebecca planted herself on the couch, not willing to leave without seeing Parker.

"I'm not hiding him. He's not here. Parker's at a school activity and won't be back until tomorrow." Cullen explained, seeing that things would not go smoothly with Rebecca's attitude.

"Fine. Where's Seeley?" Rebecca asked, rising from the couch.

"He's a chaperone for Parker's class trip." Cullen could only imagine what was coming for his nephew.

"Fine. Tell Seeley to call me." Rebecca handed Cullen a card before leaving.

B&B

After a snack the kids were sent to bed. They positioned their sleeping bags around the large display tank with fishes. There was dim lighting and the kids murmured to each other, snapping pictures every now and then.

"Here you go." Booth sat next to Brennan on the floor, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Brennan took the coffee cup, grateful for the caffeine.

"They're not gonna sleep, are they?" Booth asked teasingly.

"I doubt it." Brennan grinned. They continued their chat as some of the kids dozed off.

Early the next morning the kids were given breakfast and some t-shirts with the aquarium's emblem. After one last activity they all headed back to the bus.

Brennan reminded the students about the report they had to write on their field trip before they got off the bus. She had to wait until all of the students were picked up before she went home. She walked to her car and found an envelope on her windshield. Brennan opened it and read the note inside. Brennan slammed her car door shut and drove back to her apartment.

Brennan slammed the front door as she entered the apartment.

"Whoa, sweetie." Angela laughed. "Those kids sure put you in a bad mood." Angela stopped laughing when she saw that her friend was pacing and muttering. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned. Brennan handed Angela the note. It took Angela a few seconds to read the note. "He's insane!" Angela was outraged. "He's the horn dog and now he's accusing you of sleeping with other men. This guy's got serious issues." Angela tossed the letter on the coffee table, walking towards her friend to give her a hug.

B&B

"Seeley, we need to talk." Cullen had been waiting for Booth and Parker to arrive.

"Sure." Booth told Parker to grab a shower and the boy nodded sleepily.

Booth closed the door as he stepped into his uncle's home office.

"Rebecca was here last night." Cullen handed Booth Rebecca's card. "She wants you to call her." Booth shook his head 'no', refusing to take the card. "Son, it's better you talk to her and see what she wants…besides wanting to see Parker." Booth reluctantly took the card.

Booth lay awake on his bed that night and finally decided to give Rebecca a call. He dialed her number and when he was about to hang up, she answered. "What do you want?" Booth growled into the phone and Rebecca let out a laugh.

"Well, it's nice to talk to you too, Seeley." Her voice was full of hypocrisy.

"What do you want?" He growled again.

"It's so hot when you do that." She teased and he hung up. The phone rang again and Booth didn't answer it. His phone beeped, telling him he had a voice message. He dialed one and listened to the message.

"_I want to see Parker_.", was all Rebecca left as a message. Booth growled and threw his phone against the wall, placing his head in his hands. His bedroom door opened and he heard footsteps.

"What's going on, daddy?" Parker asked, sitting next to his dad on the bed.

"Nightmare, buddy." Booth offered as a response.

"Really scary?" The boy asked, placing a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Yeah." Booth's voice was weak.

"I'll sleep with you." Parker hugged his dad and Booth wrapped his arms tightly around his little boy.

B&B

Monday morning

Brennan was getting ready to head out the front door when Angela stopped her. "Here. You have an appointment at four thirty." Angela handed Brennan a card for a Caroline Julian. "She's the company's lawyer, she's the best. Don't worry about the cost. She's a friend and we have an arrangement."

"Thank you, Ange." Brennan hugged her friend and headed out the door.

After school, Brennan headed for her appointment with Caroline. Brennan arrived early and took a seat to wait until she was called in.

"Sir, she's busy. You need an appointment." Booth strode into Caroline's office. "I'm sorry. He just barged in." The secretary apologized to Caroline. Caroline waved her off and Booth took a seat. Brennan hadn't seen the man's face, but she had the slight suspicion that she was going to have to wait a little longer.

Brennan looked at the time. It was six, an hour and a half after her appointment time. Brennan considered leaving when the office door opened. Caroline and the _jerk_ who had barged in stepped out. The jerk was Seeley Booth.

As Brennan drove home, she thought about Booth. What had he been up to? And why had he barged in unannounced? Brennan's thoughts were still pondering on Booth when she closed the front door of her apartment. Angela was sitting on the couch, sketch pad in hand.

"How'd it go?" She asked and Brennan told her friend about her meeting with Caroline. "I'm hungry. I was waiting for you. Wanna grab some take out?" Angela asked. Truth was, Brennan was hungry too. Waiting for hours had made her hungry.

"Sure, take out sounds good." As they waited for the take out to arrive, Brennan grabbed a shower as her thoughts wondered on Booth again.

B&B

It was early Sunday morning and Brennan couldn't help but feel fidgety. She decided a run would be great.

Brennan ran in the same park she'd seen Booth for the first time. She was too distracted; her thoughts lingering on the divorce process and how Ms. Saroyan would be back to take her class in less than two months. She kept running with her gaze fixed on her feet.

Booth had woken up feeling fidgety that morning too and had also decided a run would be good. He had his headphones on, but no song appealed to him. He was running, his gaze on his ipod's screen as he searched for a song. They were both running, a head on collision just waiting to happen...and it happened. They stumbled and fell together, rolling a bit on the dirt. They both felt the crackle of electricity as their bodies collided.

"I'm so sorry." Brennan apologized. She was on top of Booth, not moving and liking the close proximity a little too much. He smiled at her, that smile she saw very often, and he apologized too.

Brennan stood, extending a hand to help him up. They both shook off the dirt. "I have a first aid kit in my car." Booth offered when he saw the large scrape on her right knee.

Booth opened the back of his SUV and she sat on the edge as he rummaged for his kit. After disinfecting and putting an antibiotic ointment on the scrape, Booth handed her a water bottle. She thanked him, taking a large swing. "Do you need a ride to your car? Did you park on the other side?" He asked. Brennan told him she'd left her car at home because the park wasn't that far away. He chuckled and offered to drive her home.

They buckled up and he drove away. "Have you had breakfast?" He asked and she shook her head in the negative. "I know this great place that has awesome apple pie and coffee. The food there will make your booboo hurt less." He grinned and she laughed.

"Thank you." Brennan exited the vehicle and waved good bye to Booth. Angela was about to enter the building, a few grocery bags in hand, when she saw Brennan exit the vehicle. Angela had a huge grin on her face when she saw who the driver was.

"That's what I'm talking about." Angela wolf whistled and Brennan rolled her eyes, taking some bags from her friend.

B&B

"What do you have for me?" Rebecca met with the private investigator she hired to follow Booth. She wanted to know what was going on in his life in order to know where she stood. The investigator gave her his report and some pictures.

"His routine is fairly easy. In the morning he drops his kid off at school. Then he goes to the office and he picks up his kid around three. The only difference is that earlier today he met with a woman." Rebecca examined the pictures of Brennan and Booth on the ground with Brennan on _top_. She saw another few pics of them on the back of his SUV. "They went to a diner and had some coffee. And last but not least, he dropped her off at her place."

"Interesting." Rebecca said with a grin. She needed to find out more of who this woman was and what role she played in Booth's life.

**So, what you guys think of this chap and what do you think will happen next? Please leave a review and let me know:)**


	5. Think about it

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts for this story. Glad you're liking it so far:D **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan couldn't sleep that night. Her thoughts were on Booth again. She thought about how good it had felt to be near, well on top, of Booth. She had never felt something so strong for someone before, not even with her soon to be ex-husband.

Booth turned on his side, a smile on his face. He was remembering the incident at the park. It had felt so good to have her that close and he smiled, liking what he felt. He wondered how it had happened; when had his thoughts begun to focus on one particular teacher.

The week started out good for Brennan. Caroline gave her a call and told her the divorce process was moving along and it would be official pretty soon. 'I told you she was good' Angela had said.

For Booth, things were going great too. Rebecca wasn't calling nearly as often. He had sole custody of Parker, a precaution he had taken when Rebecca had left. Despite knowing Rebecca wasn't the greatest mother, Booth didn't want to be the one to keep his son from seeing her. Rebecca visited Parker _once_, with Cullen as a chaperone. But after that she didn't see him anymore. Booth figured she was trying to use his son to get to him, but he wasn't going to allow it.

B&B

"Sweetie, there's an event this weekend. Will you go with me?" Angela asked and Brennan agreed.

It was a smallish event. Brennan could see Booth moving back and forth near the stage, he was obviously making sure things would go smoothly during the show.

Angela's new collection was a hit with the audience and Brennan was proud of her friend, clapping enthusiastically when Angela walked down the aisle at the end of the show. Following the fashion show, people drank and talked.

Brennan went to the restroom, losing her way in the halls after. She crossed the kitchen, apologizing to the busy waiters who were serving drinks and putting them on trays. She exited the kitchen, more lost than before, taking the first hall to her right in order to see if it would take her back to the party.

She took a left turn, winding up in a dead end hall. Brennan turned back and banging on a door caught her attention. It looked like one of those walk in refrigerators. She opened the door and steeped inside.

"Nooo!" Booth shrieked as the door closed after her.

Booth told Brennan he had offered to help and take some drinks to the kitchen but the door closed on him and it didn't open from the inside. His cell didn't get reception there and they didn't have luck with her cell either.

After a few minutes Brennan began to shiver; the thin straps of her dress were not helping. Booth took his suit jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. He was cold too, but he was being a gentleman. They stood close together, his arms moved up and down hers, the friction warming her up some more.

Somehow their lips were now millimeters away and it was hard to say who closed the distance first. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. After a few seconds, their kiss intensified, their tongues dancing together in a kiss that said so much. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands bunching in his shirt. He tangled one hand in her hair, their tongues continuing their exploration. The door opened and they were pulled apart from their kiss by a waiter telling them that wasn't a place for that kind of fun. Lance, his name tag read, ushered them out of the fridge as he grabbed a box and closed the door after himself.

Booth explained what had happened and the young man shook his head and pointed the way towards the party before he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked with arched eyebrows when she saw her friend exiting the inner halls with Booth right behind her. Brennan was still wearing his jacket, her hair was tousled. Booth explained that they had been locked in the walk in refrigerator. Angela said 'sure' sarcastically and took her friend with her, giving back the suit jacket.

"Man, what were you guys doing?" Hodgins approached Booth after Angela and Brennan walked away.

"Nothing happened." Booth stated, staring at Brennan.

"Maybe you should clean the lipstick on your lips." Hodgins commented. "Man, I never liked these events, but I see that I've been missing on the fun."

"So, what happened?" Angela asked with a huge grin. Brennan told her friend that nothing had happened. "Right. Maybe you should apply some more lipstick and run a brush through your hair before you say that nothing happened." Angela draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders.

B&B

Brennan sat on her bed after showering. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Booth. Angela entered the room and threw herself on the bed.

"Are you really not going to tell me what happened?" Angela pouted. Brennan smiled, knowing her friend wouldn't give up and to be honest Brennan needed to talk about it. Brennan explained the getting stuck in the walk in refrigerator part. "I know that part already." Angela urged her friend to hurry up and get to the good part. Brennan told Angela about the kiss. "Was there tongue?" Angela asked.

"There was definitely tongue." Angela squealed and Brennan smiled.

"What happens next?" Angela asked with interest.

"Nothing happens next. The kiss shouldn't have happened."

"Why?" Angela asked confused. "Oh, because you're the kids' teacher?" Brennan nodded. "It's not like you're the permanent teacher. You have, what, a month an a half left?"

"I'm married." Cheat excuse, Brennan knew.

"You're getting a divorce." Angela reminded her.

"It can get messy." Brennan said and Angela noticed the internal conflict her friend was having.

"You should really think about it before you make a decision." Angela hugged her friend and left her alone. Yes, Brennan knew she had to think about it.

**So, what do you think? I like reading your thoughts on this, drop a review:D**

**Have you ever been accidentally locked in one of them walk in refrigerators? I have and it's not a fun experience, although with Booth there too…**


	6. He'll wait

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you guys are feeling the love for this fic as much as I am,lol:D **

**Sorry for the delay in posting, but like they say 'when it doesn't rain it pours',lol. First, my computer wasn't working and now it's charger is busted and since I don't have some $$ to buy a new one, posts will be less frequent:( I'll try an post whenever I can, reviews will be incentives to walk the 17 blocks between my house and the public library:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

_He wrapped his arms around her as their kiss intensified. Their tongues mapped the other's mouth, learning as much as possible with every movement. Booth looked into her blue orbs when they broke their kiss. He smiled as her hands worked on his shirt; she had it off him in seconds, working on his belt and pants next. _

_Her lips left a trail of sensuous kisses up his neck before capturing his lips in another kiss. As her tongue danced with his, her hands worked on removing the last piece of clothing on his body. Their chests rose and fell rapidly as they tried to catch their breath after their kiss. She took a step back, her eyes roaming his body in admiration. Smiling, he took a step forward. _

_His lips traveled down her neck and moved to her right shoulder as his hand lowered the thin strap of her dress down her arm. He did the same to the other shoulder, his hands moving to her back to lower the zipper on her dress. Brennan threw her head back as he placed kisses on her chest, the dress slowly falling down her body. He kissed the swells of her breasts and moved up towards her lips. His hands worked on the clasp on her bra...  
_

knock, knock, knock, knock

"Mr. Booth!" Daisy, the maid, yelled and knocked loudly on Booth's bedroom door. He opened his eyes, instantly hating the interruption to his dream. He dragged himself out of bed and opened the door enough to poke out his head, effectively hiding the effect his dream had on him. Daisy told him Perotta was waiting for him and he made an 'ugh' face. He told Daisy he'd get her the tickets to that concert she's wanted to go to and talked about non-stop if she told Perotta he was asleep. Daisy extended her hand, signaling it was a done deal. Booth shook her hand to seal the deal before closing the door. He quickly jumped back under the covers, trying to see if he could go back to his happy dream.

Daisy trotted down the stairs happily. She would do it for free because she dislikes Perotta, but throw in some free concert tickets and she'll do it gladly.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Booth came in very late last night and probably won't be up all day." daisy told a Perotta who wasn't happy.

"I'll wait." Perotta said, sitting herself on a couch in the living room. Daisy stuck her tongue out at the woman when she wasn't looking before asking her if she wanted something to drink.

Booth rolled on hi back. The dream was gone, but he could at least remember the kiss. The way their lips found a sync rhythm and how her hands fisted in his shirt and his hand in her hair. "Oh, man." He sat up in bed. They hadn't talked about their kiss and he didn't want her to think that it had been a game to him. He was serious and would _very_ much like a relationship with her. He could call her, but he wondered if shed find it too stalk-y like. He looked at his nightstand and saw it was early. He headed for a shower, hoping he'd see Brennan at the park.

Booth checked in on Parker before he left, kissing the top of the sleeping boy's head. Booth trotted down the stairs and was instantly pulled towards the kitchen by Daisy. She told him Perotta was staking him out in the living room. Booth made another 'ugh' face and used the kitchen exit, effectively reaching his SUV and driving away before Perotta could blink an eye.

"Seeley just left." Perotta stated, glaring at the young Daisy. Daisy shrugged and Perotta told her to tell Booth to call her when he got back. Daisy said she'd tell him, but didn't assure the other woman if her message would be soon delivered.

Booth smiled wide as he drove. He had no idea what Perotta wanted him for, but he sure owed Daisy for helping him slip out unnoticed. He was going to make sure the tickets he got for her were VIP.

Brennan paced the living room, unsure why. She decided to go for a walk since it was too early for Angela to be up.

Booth had been waiting for almost an hour. He knew it wasn't long, but he wondered if she'd show up. It wasn't like they had an appointment or anything. He was lost in thought when Brennan walked into his line of vision. He felt his insides do a flip at the sight of her and he instinctively walked closer to her.

"Hi." He said with a charm smile she couldn't resist smiling back at.

They sat on a nearby bench and he started to talk. "Last night and the kiss..." he looked into her eyes before he continued, finding he had her undivided attention. "I didn't plan for it, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a good thing." He smiled at her, telling her what happened was serious to him and not just a game. He would like to pursue something more with her. Brennan told him that even though she felt something good with the kiss too, she wasn't sure beginning a sentimental relationship with him would be a good idea. She was his son's teacher and was in the middle of a divorce. "I can wait." He said, catching her by surprise. "I know Ms. Saroyan's coming back soon and I can wait if that's what you'd prefer." They both smiled, liking that they were on the same page. They continued their talk, enjoying the others proximity. "So, it's a date." He said, shaking hands with her; they sealed it with coffee at the diner.

Brennan returned to the apartment, finding a sleepy Angela making coffee. "What's with the big smile?" Angela asked, sipping her coffee.

"He's going to wait until we can have our date." Brennan said, smiling wide. Angela arched an eyebrow in question.

"Who?"

"Seeley Booth." Brennan answered and a squealing Angela placed her coffee on the kitchen counter to hug her friend.

B&B

On Monday Brennan saw Booth when he picked up Parker. They smiled at each other, both remembering their talk. As the days passed they both knew the time was coming. Brennan felt like a teenager again, waiting for a date. She was looking forward to Ms. Saroyan's return in one month even though her job status would most likely be undefined.

two weeks later

It was parent conference night. Booth was there early. He and Parker helped her finish her set up. As they were finishing up some parents began to show up. Not caring about the wait, Booth allowed them to go first. When it was Booth's turn, he and Parker sat in across from Brennan. Parker proudly showed his dad his assignments. Brennan was about to go through the grades with Booth when Rebecca entered the room.

"I'm so glad I got here in time." she kissed the top of Parker's head and the boy quickly moved away from her, sitting on his dad's lap. She sat on the chair vacated by Parker. Booth looked at Rebecca with mouth wide open. How could she just show up like if she was the greatest mother there was? Brennan was also taken aback, but was able to compartmentalize it and continue with the conference.

Parker busied himself talking with friends that had just arrived with a parent. Booth took Rebecca out to the hall. "What do you think your doing?" He hissed and she smiled her hypocrite smile. "What do you really want? Because your 'I want to see Parker' excuse is getting old." He glared at her and she smiled at him.

"You." She answered, her hand reaching for his face but he was quick to move out of her reach. He warned her and told her to stay away from Parker.

Booth waited until all the parents had their conference with Brennan. Parker was still busy talking to two boys as their mothers were busy talking with each other. Booth took Brennan to the side and told her he had no idea Rebecca, his ex/ Parker's 'mother', would show up. He didn't want Brennan to take it the wrong way. She told him she understood and he saw in her eyes that she did.

Booth and Parker stopped for some burgers at the diner before they went home. He couldn't believe the nerve Rebecca had.

Parker went straight for a shower when they got home and before Booth could do the same thing he was stopped by Perotta. He had been successful in avoiding her, but he wasn't that lucky this time. She pulled him to the living room and talked.

"I was wondering if you're going to the annual show at the ranch." There was an annual fashion show out on the ranch Hodgins owned in Virginia, it was probably the only event he made a quick appearance at before he had taken the reins in his share of the business.

"You know I have to go to every event." Booth said a bit annoyed.

"I was wondering if we could go together." She wanted to make sure he was going before she made plans.

"That's over a month away." He said incuriously. _Great, another crazy. Just shoot me._ He thought.

Perotta walked out the front door and Booth was about to make his way to his bedroom when he saw Daisy. He called her over and fetched the promised tickets out of his jacket pocket. "Here." He handed her the tickets and watched as the girl smiled wide as she took in they were VIP tickets.

"Thank you, Mr. Booth." The girl hugged him tightly, squealing in excitement. Perotta returned, wanting to talk to Booth a bit longer and saw the young woman hug Booth. She watched as Booth smiled at the young woman before making his way up the stairs. She waited until Booth was out of sight before she confronted Daisy.

"He's mine." She poked the girl's chest and Daisy stared in shock at the woman. Sure, Daisy was young but she'd worked there a few years; paying her way through school. She knew Booth was really hot and kind and she just admired him; it wasn't like she wanted to be his girlfriend or anything.

Booth had stopped by his son's room as the boy was getting ready for bed. He kissed his son goodnight and left. He went straight for a shower. He had just slipped on some pajama pants when there was a knock on his door. He opened the door and found Daisy there. She told him about Perotta's aggressive display.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hating what Perotta did. To him Daisy was still just a kid and he kinda saw her as a little sister and he didn't like what had just happened. Daisy told him she just wanted to give him the heads up and he thanked her, telling her he'd talk with Perotta so it wouldn't happen again.

Booth settled on his bed, thinking about Brennan and forgetting about the two crazy women named Perotta and Rebecca for the time being.

**SO, let me know what you thought of this chap:D My eyes hurt 'cuz this computer at the library is so blurry,lol. Reviews will make my day:D**


	7. The end and a new beginning for her

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts:D you guys keep me going:D sorry for the delay and all the typos on the last chap:D it took me so long to post since I got sick yet again and now the docs think that it's a 'kidney infection',so I'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer:Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan went to bed that night thinking about Booth. He had told her about Parker's mother before and in her time there, Brennan has seen that Booth's been the only there for Parker. After her life with Sully, Brennan guarded her heart and although she was looking forward to something with Booth, her heart was first and she would make that clear.

Her time covering for Ms. Saroyan came to an end when Ms. Saroyan returned. Brennan taught half of the class before Ms. Saroyan took over. The kids were sad to see Brennan go, but were happy to see their teacher back.

When Brennan closed the front door of the apartment, she found an excited Angela. "Sweetie, why don't you have your phone on?" Brennan had forgotten to turn her phone on.

Brennan told her friend that Mr. Moore, an elderly man, fell and broke his hip earlier in the week. It was supposed to be his last year before he retired and Brennan was offered to take over his fifth grade class for the rest of the school year. She was also offered a group of her own for the following term.

"That's great news, but I've got better news." Angela grinned, handing her friend an envelope. She told Brennan that Caroline had been looking for her. Angela ran into Caroline at work and was given the good news.

"It's official." Brennan stared at the divorce documents, a huge smile on her face.

"We have to celebrate." Angela said excitedly, dragging her friend towards her room to get ready.

"Come on, man." Hodgins begged Booth to go clubbing with him. Hodgins had developed an interest towards Angela. He'd heard her on the phone saying something about going clubbing. He got the club's name and wanted Booth to go with him in order to not make it as obvious that he was there for Angela. Booth didn't want to go, but his friend looked really desperate. Booth finally agreed and was shoved in his room to grab a shower and get ready.

Angela took Brennan to a club she frequented. Angela said the drinks and outing was on her and Brennan hugged her best friend. They received a few morbid stares, but they both laughed it off.

Booth and Hodgins entered the club. Hodgins quickly searched the club for Angela. He found her on the dance floor and he made his way over to her. Booth smiled and walked towards the bar. He instantly recognized Brennan. She was ordering a drink and he caught her by surprise when he whispered 'hi' in her ear. Brennan turned to face him, both sharing a smile. They asked each other who they were there with and both pointed to the dance floor, finding Hodgins and Angela dancing together. Brennan took her drink and sipped, Booth stood next to her without ordering. They spoke in the other's ear and Booth found out she was officially divorced and that her time as Parker's teacher had also come to an end.

"It's good to know you're staying in DC." He breathed in her ear and she clutched her glass tightly. "Let's celebrate." He slapped a bill next to her still full drink and took her hand.

Booth proposed a quieter place to talk and watched as she shot a glance towards the dance floor. "Send her a text." His body was close to hers; their faces were millimeters apart when she turned. He saw the smile she flashed at him. Returning the smile, he took her hand and led the way out of the club.

As Booth drove Brennan sent her friend a text. He parked in front of the diner. Brennan smiled; she'd been there with him a few times. They talked about nothing in particular for a few minutes before jumping to 'them'. They both wanted to give it a try and were going to do just that. Booth asked her out on a date for the following night.

On the drive to her place they continued to talk, comfortable with the step they had taken. He walked her to her front door. They were both too caught up with each other to notice Sully leaning on the front door.

"This is why you were anxious to get a divorce. You didn't wait to sleep around." Sully spat the words, bringing them out of their bubble. "Whore." He added for effect.

"Take it back." Booth growled, slugging the man when he didn't retract. Sully landed on his ass.

Brennan wrapped an arm around Booth's waist, telling him Sully wasn't worth it. She told Sully to get lost, reminding him that she was a free woman and she could sleep with whoever she pleased. (She didn't bother to clarify that she wasn't sleeping with Booth...yet) Booth didn't clarify it either.

Sully left angry and humiliated. He'd signed the divorce papers to avoid a scandal. He should be glad Brennan hadn't wanted anything but the divorce. But she was still his and he'd figure out a way to get her back.

Brennan closed her front door and sat on her couch with Booth. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Booth placed a hand on hers and smiled, telling her that it was okay. After a few minutes of talking, Booth stood.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said with his charm smile on as they agreed on a time for their date. He kissed her cheek, not wanting to pressure her, before walking to the door. Brennan followed him, deciding that he...she.._.they_ both deserved a real kiss. She tapped his shoulder and when he turned to look at her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Their kiss was soft and caring at first. As soon as their tongues met, their kiss intensified. They broke their heated kiss when the front door swung open, hitting them and making them lose their balance. They fell on their sides and rolled, Booth ending on top this time. They shared a smile before they heard a slightly drunk Angela telling them to get a room. Booth blushed, helping Brennan to rise from the floor.

After Booth left, Brennan sighed and leaned on the closed door. Angela made kissing noises and squealed at the look her best friend had.

**Reviews are awesome:D I'm still working on answering the reviews from last chap:D**


	8. Joining forces

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts:D sorry for the delay in posting but my life's been really upside down. I'm getting the charger for my laptop on the weekend so hopefully the story will move along faster:D To compensate for the delay this chap's longer than the previous one. Hope you like it and leave a review:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth was on his side thinking about the night's events. He was too nervous to sleep. In less than twenty four hours he would have his date with Ms. Brennan. At that thought Booth was reminded that he couldn't keep calling her Ms. Brennan.

Early the next morning

Brennan snapped her cell phone shut. She had just finished a conversation with Caroline. Yes, she was officially divorced. Angela walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee in a mug before walking to sit next to Brennan on the couch.

"Spill." Angela said after Brennan told her she'd just spoken with Caroline. Brennan told her about the previous night and that she had a date with Booth that night. "Sully's a creep." Angela started and after a sip of her coffee she squealed. "You have a date with Seeley Booth!" Brennan knew what was coming next. "We're going shopping and to get your hair done..." Angela's words were muffled as she walked to her room and Brennan knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of the Angela's plan.

B&B

Booth had a talk with Parker about Brennan.

"So, she's basically your girlfriend." Parker rolled his eyes at the long explanation his dad used to say that Brennan was basically his girlfriend. Parker gave his dad a hug, telling him that he was okay with it. He really liked Brennan too.

Parker sat on his bed playing video games as he waited for Booth. Parker looked up when his bedroom door opened and saw Booth in a suit. Parker shook his head 'no' and Booth went back to his room. Booth came back in jeans and a t-shirt and both shook their heads 'no'. The third time Booth entered his son's room he was wearing a blue button down dress shirt and jeans. Parker nodded and Booth smiled his charm smile.

B&B

Brennan stared in the mirror. Angela had chosen a dress for her to wear, but Brennan found it too formal. Stripping off the dress, she looked for something else to wear.

Angela gasped when she saw Brennan enter the living room wearing almost knee high boots, jeans, shirt and jacket instead of the dress and she'd let her hair down. Brennan held a hand up before Angela could say something. There was a knock on the door and Angela whispered in Brennan's ear "Be bad." Brennan glared at her friend as she moved to open the front door.

As Brennan and Booth rode the elevator, Booth told her she looked beautiful. She told him he looked very handsome.

He parked in front of The Founding Fathers and Brennan commented that the bar/restaurant was across the street from the diner. They placed their food and drink orders and conversed.

"Now that this is an official date I can't keep calling you 'Ms. Brennan'." Booth said with a smile.

"My full name is Temperance Brennan." Brennan suspected he already knew what her name was.

"What would you like me to call you?" He asked and when she didn't jump in, he did. "Well, my name is Seeley, but I don't like to be called that." He smiled. Brennan told him that most people called her Tempe, except for Angela. She calls her Bren sometimes, mostly sweetie. "Bren it is." He chose Bren instead of Tempe because he figured her ex-husband probably called her that and he wanted their relationship to be unique. Brennan decided to call him Booth until she thought of something else.

They continued with their evening, talking about their favorite things...color, food, music, places...

"I had a wonderful time."Brennan told Booth as they stopped in front of the door to the apartment she shared with Angela. He told her he'd also enjoyed the evening and kissed her cheek, watched as she entered the apartment and smiling he walked to the elevators.

Two weeks later

It was Monday and Brennan gathered her things, calling it a day. She'd been on a few dates with Booth and their relationship grew. Brennan felt there was something really special there. She walked out the school's front doors and Parker's screaming caught her attention.

The boy got away from Rebecca and ran towards Brennan. He hugged her left leg, looking up at her and saying he didn't want to go with Rebecca. He wanted his daddy.

"I'm his mother!" Rebecca stated, hands on hips. Parker tightened his grip on Brennan's leg, shaking his head 'no'. Booth parked his SUV, taking in that his son was clinging to his girlfriend's leg. He pulled Rebecca to the side, not allowing Brennan or Parker to listen and told her to stay away from his son.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy." Booth knelt next to his son and the boy released Brennan's leg to hug his dad. Brennan ran a soothing hand on Parker's back before leaving. Booth took her hand and sent her a look that said 'we'll talk later'. She gave his hand a squeeze before walking away.

Later that afternoon, Booth called Brennan.

"How's Parker doing?" she asked.

"He's better now." Booth enjoyed talking with Brennan; she always made him feel better. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Booth told Brennan about the weekend event at Hodgins' ranch in Virginia, asking her to accompany him.

"Angela's my best friend and she's been asking for weeks."

"So, you're going, right?" Booth was looking forward to spending the weekend with Parker and Brennan.

"Of course. I'd probably be dragged if I didn't go." She joked. He told her about all the fun activities available and how she'd have lots of fun. They said their good nights after a long time conversing, sending the other a kiss through the phone.

Booth trotted down the stairs in search of Daisy. He found her in the kitchen. "I know this weekend is your weekend off, but I need to ask you something." Daisy listened as Booth explained that he was going to be busy on Saturday and he didn't want to be worrying about Parker's safety. The whole Rebecca thing was something to worry about. He told Daisy he'd pay her for the three days, although she only had to watch Parker on Saturday. Daisy agreed. Parker was a great kid and no trouble at all. Plus she'd get some free paid time, it's not like she had plans for the weekend. Booth thanked her before heading back to his room. 

B&B

On Friday, Booth picked up Parker once school was over. Daisy was with him; everything was ready for the drive to the ranch. Booth saw Brennan walking towards Angela's car and told her he'd see her there. She shot him a smile and nodded.

On the drive to the ranch, Angela knew her friend was deep in thought. "Despite the fact that every year after this event I visited you, the ranch is very secluded. It's not around the corner from where you used to live with Sully." Brennan smiled at how well her friend knew her. "I'm happy you're giving yourself a second chance at love with man candy Seeley Booth." Angela grinned at the last part. "You have something really special there, sweetie." Angela could tell those two were in love despite their short time together. "That man's a keeper. He's got the looks, money, and most importantly he's got good feelings for you." Angela smiled. "As for Sully, kick his ass. I'll help if you need the help." Both women laughed at that.

B&B 

Booth, Parker, and Daisy made their way to their designated rooms. Booth's room had two beds, one for him and one for Parker. Daisy's room was across the hall from Booth's room and Booth found it to be a good idea in case Daisy needed anything.

Angela and Brennan were also sharing a room. The room had two beds and was next to Booth's. Brennan eyed her friend, suspecting if she had something to do with it.

Booth was on his back on the bed unable to sleep knowing that Brennan was just on the other side of the wall. He looked over at the other bed and found that his son was sleeping soundly. He grabbed his cell phone and sent Brennan a message.

Brennan had never found it easy to sleep out of her bed and it always took her a while to fall asleep. Angela on the other hand was sound asleep on the other bed. Brennan felt her phone vibrate and took it from underneath her pillow. She smiled as she read Booth's text.

'YOU ASLEEP?'

She answered it and waited for a reply.

Booth read the reply and grinned.

'NO. WHY?'

They texted back and forth until well into the night.

After breakfast Booth was already busy making sure everything was ready for the event. They were expecting lots of potential customers and everything had to be ready. Parker and Daisy approached him, asking if they could go look around the ranch. Booth told them to be safe and told Daisy to call his cell if they needed anything. He kissed his son on the top of his head and got back to work. Brennan crossed Daisy and Parker in the hall leading up to the show room where the event would take place. Parker hugged Brennan, telling her he'd be with Daisy looking around the ranch in case she decided to join them.

"Need help?" Booth turned to look at Brennan, sending her a smile. He pecked her lips, taking in that she was also wearing jeans and a tee like him.

"If you want to help that's cool."

"I can see Angela's about to lose it and I don't want to be there if she does." Brennan joked as they both turned to look at Angela who was on the stage in the front of the room, walking up and down the runway and giving orders.

Brennan helped Booth run through the list of what needed to be checked before the event. They spent the day together and Booth was grateful for the help. Together they finished by lunch time.

B&B

"Wow." Booth was awestruck when he saw Brennan in a short, black dress with thin straps that hugged her body perfectly. She stood next to him, sending him a bright smile.

"Wow to you too." Brennan ran a finger down his colorful tie. He shot her his charm smile and asked her if she wanted a drink.

Perotta made it to the event in time; lucky thing Cullen was family. She was looking for Booth when she caught sight of Rebecca. Rebecca was sipping a drink and looking smug. _'How dare she?'_ Perotta made her way over to Rebecca to tell her to leave Booth alone.

"What are you doing here? Seeley doesn't want to see you. Leave!" Rebecca rolled her eyes, not caring what Blondie thought.

The show was about to start and Angela hastily made her way over to where Brennan and Booth  
stood. "Sweetie, I need your help." Angela took Brennan's drink and handed it to Booth. "My lead model's sick. She's throwing up and stuff. I need your help." Angela dragged Brennan even as Brennan reminded her friend she WASN'T a model.

"Dude, where's Angela taking your girlfriend?" Hodgins asked as he stood next to Booth. Looking at the retreating Angela dragging her friend, Hodgins asked himself why he never showed up to these types of events before; they were really something not to miss.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ange." Brennan peeked at the people standing and sitting waiting for a show. Nervous was an understatement. Brennan was panicking.

"You can do this, sweetie." Angela hugged her friend. "Just walk, spin, and come back. It's simple." _Easy for her to say_, Brennan thought as she hoped she didn't mess up.

The show was starting and as Perotta wasted her time glaring at Rebecca and telling her to leave Booth alone, Rebecca noted the look on Booth's face when Brennan walked down the runway.

Booth stared at Brennan. She was wearing a short, strapless red dress and Booth stared from her long legs and up her body. He enjoyed the cleavage on display and when he reached her face he could see she was nervous.

When Brennan saw the charming smile Booth sent her, she felt less nervous and was able to finish her walk with confidence. Angela hugged her friend and Brennan was glad it was over.

After the show, Parker and Daisy returned to Booth's room to play some video games.

Booth kissed Brennan when she approached him now wearing the black dress and clapped her performance. Rebecca took in the way Booth was smiling at Brennan and decided her real threat was Brennan. Rebecca fished her phone out of her purse to make a call, determined to know everything about the teacher/model Booth was dating.

Booth had spotted Rebecca earlier and had been glad she hadn't approached.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, sensing that Booth was worried.

"I want to check up on Parker." The event was almost over and Booth hadn't seen Rebecca since the event began, not that he was paying too much attention to her, and he wanted to make sure Parker was okay. The after party could wait.

Booth and Brennan entered Booth's room and found Parker asleep on one bed and Daisy asleep on the other. Booth walked over to the bed where Parker was asleep and tucked his son in, kissing the top of his head. Brennan took a blanket that rested on the arm chair next to the window and draped it over the sleeping Daisy. They quietly exited of the room.

They entered Brennan's room and as they stood by the foot of Brennan's bed, Booth smiled.

"What's so amusing?" She asked.

"I didn't know that besides being a teacher my girlfriend's also a model." He took out his cell phone and showed her the picture he took of her as she walked down the runway.

"Give me that!" Brennan shrieked, trying to take the phone away from him.

"No, you looked very pretty." _And hot._ He teased, keeping the phone from her reach. In their little battle for the phone they fell back on the bed, Brennan falling on top. Booth smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly. She took the opportunity to take the phone away from him, rolling off him to erase the picture. She turned on her side facing him, handing him the phone back.

"I sent a copy to my email." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. She faked a pout as she kicked her heels off. Booth followed her move and kicked his shoes off too. She shivered and he took off his suit jacket and draped it over her, hating that he covered the spectacular view her cleavage gave, but he didn't want her to be cold. Brennan loosened his tie and popped the top button of his shirt open. This time it was Brennan who leaned to place a kiss on his lips. It was such an intimate moment between the two and it didn't feel wrong the least bit.

Angela walked back to the room well into the night. It would be morning soon and she wondered at what time Booth and Brennan had left the event. When she entered the room she found Booth and Brennan asleep on Brennan's bed. They were on their sides facing each other with Booth's jacket draped on her. Angela did a silent 'aww' at how cute they looked before quietly getting ready for bed.

Early in the morning Brennan was awoken by a dispute out in the hall. She opened her eyes and found Booth still asleep. She rolled out of bed and saw that Angela was also asleep. She padded barefoot to the door and stepped out of the room. She saw as a blond woman retreated towards the stairs.

Daisy was staring after her, standing outside of Booth's room. "_Biatch_." Daisy said unaware that Brennan was now standing next to her. "Oh, not you." The younger woman cleared who she was referring to. Brennan asked her what was going on. Daisy told her that she had woken up and was making her way to her room to shower and change. Daisy was just out of the room when Perotta attacked her, calling her a few names and telling her to back off because Booth was hers. Brennan arched an eyebrow. _'Hello, I'm his girlfriend.'_ Brennan was not happy with Blondie.

Brennan returned to her room. She settled on her side facing Booth on the bed and tapped his shoulder, whispering his name to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling he said good morning. Brennan smiled back before telling about the incident in the hall.

They were talking when Angela threw a pillow at them to be quiet. Laughing the two agreed to shower (separately and in their own rooms) and meet down stairs for breakfast.

Brennan found Parker and Booth in the kitchen eating. She kissed the top of Parker's head and the boy said good morning with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Parker." Booth told his son not to talk with his mouth full, but he was cut off when Brennan kissed him. The boy giggled and they smiled. Parker had taken their relationship very well.

Brennan sat and had breakfast with them. Parker suggested they should go to the town to look around. "It's only five miles away." The boy said with enthusiasm. Brennan agreed and left Angela a note. Booth would have his talk with Perotta later. Right now was his time with his son and girlfriend. Parker asked if Daisy could go too and Daisy agreed, not wanting to cross Perotta again.

B&B

Rebecca was given the information she'd requested on Brennan. She saw that Brennan had married a man named Tim Sullivan. Since he lived in Virginia Rebecca decided to pay him a visit and see if he'd be of use. 

Sully entered the house from the back entrance, soaking wet from his early morning swim. He was drying off with a towel when the door bell rang. He walked to the door and found a blond on his door step.

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyeing Rebecca.

"Are you Tim Sullivan?"She asked, liking the wet muscular body on display. When Sully said he was the person she was looking for she introduced herself. "My name's Rebecca Stinson." They shook hands. "I'm here to talk to you about your wife Temperance Brennan."

"Ex wife." As much as he hated it, it was true. She said they had to talk and he stepped aside to let her in. Rebecca told him that Brennan was an inconvenience to her plans and needed to get her away from Booth. Sully smiled, already seeing that he and Rebecca would get along just fine.

**Oh,oh. Creeps are joining forces:O I'm already working on the next chap and I'll try and have it up this weekend. Leave me a review and let me know if you liked the chap:D**

**For those of you who are also reading The Return, I'll have a chapter up as soon as I finish it; I'm a little stuck on that story for now. And those of you who read B&B advents, I have about four of those done to post when I get my computer up and running:D**


	9. Strong relationship

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for taking so long to post but there was a delay in shipping for my charger so I still have to wait about a week and half for it to arrive. But here's a chap, and it's long and it has some B&B lovin':D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth trotted up the stairs after Parker. They had spent half of their day showing Brennan around the small town. Parker was exhausted and he was glad he'd done his homework on the way to the ranch on Friday. Parker went in for a shower and fell in a deep sleep right after. Booth checked on his son after his shower and smiled when he saw the boy was already asleep. He kissed his boy and exited the room.

He trotted downstairs and found Perotta entering. "Hello, Seeley." She greeted.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you." Perotta soon discovered she wasn't glad to see him for the conversation he had in mind. He told her to stop harassing Daisy. He was not in a sentimental relationship with her and even if he was, it was none of Perotta's business. He told her he had a girlfriend and apologized if he mislead her to believe there was something between them. Perotta nodded she understood, but she would find out who this woman was.

Brennan was glad she'd organized her materials on the way back. She was exhausted and after a quick bite to eat and a shower, she called it a day. Angela followed her steps and went to bed early too.

Booth went to his room, content to have put things clear with Perotta, or so he thought. He showered and slipped on some boxers and gym shorts before climbing into bed. He wanted to call Brennan but he wondered if she was busy fixing her class materials. He decided to send her a text message and when he didn't get a reply, he figured she was already sleeping and followed her footsteps.

Brennan woke up the next morning and before getting ready for school, she saw she had a message. It was Booth's. He'd texted her good night and she replied, apologizing for not seeing it earlier. She wished him a good day at work and set about getting ready.

B&B

The weeks passed, turning into months. As Rebecca and Sully got to know each other...really, really got to know each other, Brennan and Booth enjoyed their relationship. It had been a few months of dating and Booth was sure he was in love with Brennan. She was the woman he'd been waiting for so long. Booth's thoughts were interrupted when Parker entered the room.

"Come on, dad! We're going to be late!" Parker handed his dad the tie. Booth smiled at his son as he helped the boy with the tie. It was graduation day and Booth was really proud of his boy. Booth hugged the boy before they headed out of Booth's room.

Booth dropped Parker at the playground entrance because the boy insisted his friends would be on the playground. Booth parked on the street before entering through the main office entrance. He was told he had to wait until eight to enter. He nodded and sat on a bench outside the office to pass the time.

Brennan gathered her group, telling them they all looked really cute. They lined up outside of the classroom and waited for Ms. Saroyan to do the same.

The graduation ceremony would be held out on the black top because the auditorium was too small to accommodate everyone. Booth took a seat in the front row. He placed the graduation bear he'd bought Parker on his lap. The principal announced that they were starting and the parents looked to their right to see the first group walk to their seats in the front, facing the parents. Mr. Bray's group was first. One by one the children took their seats and the next group followed. The second group was Brennan's and Booth watched as the kids followed her to take their seats. The third and last group was Ms. Saroyan's. Parker had an end of the row seat, giving Booth a good view to take pictures.

The ceremony began with the opening speeches, followed by awards and some speeches by the students. The kids sang a song and one by one they walked to the front to receive their diplomas with their picture on the side.

After the ceremony the kids took pictures with friends and teachers. Some cried, others laughed. The kids in Parker's class took pictures with both Ms. Saroyan and Brennan. The crowd began to disperse as parents and children began to leave. Booth approached Brennan and asked her if she wanted to grab lunch with Parker and him. He told her they'd wait if she still had things to finish up. They were in their moment, sharing a smile and Ms. Saroyan noticed the goo goo eyes they were giving each other and smiled. Parker trotted over with a boy and asked if his friend Eddie could go with them to eat. Booth followed the boys to talk to Eddie's mom and make sure it was okay with her. Brennan watched Booth and Ms. Saroyan nudged her arm and smiled.

B&B

Booth and Brennan sat in the back row of the movie theater. Parker and his friend sat in front of them, hogging the popcorn and drinks. The kids were busy with the movie and the adults were happy with the company. Halfway through the movie they turned at the same time and smiled. They leaned in for a kiss and lost themselves in the feeling. They broke the kiss when Parker passed back the bucket of popcorn, hitting them on the face accidentally. Brennan watched Booth as he took the popcorn and offered her some. He ate some as he watched the exciting scene on screen. Brennan thought about a date she'd had when she was in high school and how her date had touched her thigh as soon as the lights went out. She had slapped him so hard. Now sitting next to Booth she marveled at the gentleman he was. They'd been dating for a few months now and not once had he tried to cope a feel and that was something she really liked about him. Sure, they've held hands and kissed a few passionate times, but he's never tried to take advantage of the situation.

She draped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She really loved this man. He turned to face her with a wide smile and fed her popcorn. After two movies they stopped at the arcade inside the theater. Parker and his friend submerged themselves in the video games.

"Wanna play?" He asked her and she agreed, submerging themselves in the games just like the kids.

After grabbing some dinner, Booth dropped off Eddie at his house. Parker was asleep by the time Booth's SUV rolled to a stop in front of Brennan's building. They talked for a few minutes agreeing to go dancing the following night. They kissed and Booth waited until she was inside the building to drive away.

The next morning

"Hey, sweetie." Angela said as she entered the kitchen. Brennan was pouring herself a glass of water. Angela told Brennan she was going out with Hodgins and ignored the teasing smile Brennan sent her. Angela asked if Brennan and Booth wanted to tag along. Brennan told her she was going out with Booth, but didn't know where they were going to yet.

B&B

Angela left first with Hodgins and Brennan waited for Booth. She was wearing boots, skirt, blouse and jacket. She'd also left her hair down. Booth knocked on the front door, wearing jeans, dress shirt and jacket. He smiled at her when she opened the door. The shared a kiss as she locked the door behind her.

Sully and Rebecca sat at a corner of the bar, drinking and not saying much. They hadn't come up with much to get Booth and Brennan apart, but that was mostly because they'd spent a lot of time getting to know each other and Sully couldn't drop everything everyday to drive to DC.

"Hey, isn't that your ex wife's bff?" Rebecca asked Sully, pointing to the dance floor.

"Yeah." Sully answered, watching Angela and a bearded man dancing on the dance floor.

"Oh,oh. Would you look at that." They both watched as Brennan and Booth entered the club. Sully and Rebecca grinned, their minds quickly trying to come up with something to break those two up.

Booth and Brennan hit the dance floor, lost in themselves. They saw Angela and Hodgins, but decided to leave them alone since they looked like they were lost in each other too. After a few songs, Brennan and Booth went to sit at a table. Booth asked her if she wanted a drink and she nodded. As he made his way to the bar for their drinks, Sully took the opportunity to approach her.

"Hello,baby." He whispered in her ear before moving to stand in front of her. Brennan rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with him, that's why she got a divorce. "I just want to talk to you." Brennan could tell he was already past a few drinks. Booth took the drinks and made his way back to Brennan. Sully saw him approaching and took Brennan by the face and planted a kiss on her lips. Booth stopped walking and watched what with a smile at what happened next.

Brennan pushed Sully away, wiping her mouth before swinging at him. Her fist made contact with his face and he fell to the floor.

Booth handed Brennan her drink. He draped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly as he kissed her temple. "That was so hot. You kicked ass!" He whispered in her ear, loving the smile that spread on her face. They took another drink from their drinks and walked hand in hand out of the club.

Sully scrambled to his feet and went to sit next to Rebecca. Rebecca was laughing, "That was pathetic. Punched by your ex wife. Wow!" She couldn't even drink her drink with the laughter that invaded her body. Sully ran a hand on his cheek; Brennan had a good punch no doubt about it.

Booth and Brennan got inside the SUV and drove away. They were both smiling when they arrived at her building. "I'm sorry we had to leave." Brennan offered, but Booth told her she didn't have to apologize. They walked around her block, talking and enjoying each other. He told her he loved her and smiled when she tightened her arm around his waist, turning to face him and telling him she loved him too. They stopped in front of the entrance to her building and kissed. She asked him if he wanted to come up and he agreed. They'd done it a few times. They'd sit on the couch or stand in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and they'd talk.

Booth sat on the couch and was surprised when Brennan sat on his lap, not that he was complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The kiss soon turned passionate and they broke apart gasping for air. Booth looked down and had a clear view down her cleavage; he gulped as he felt his body responding to the sight. He didn't want to pressure her. He was about to say something when she turned away from him.

He had to grip the cushions to not buck his hips at the movement. She tossed her boots to the floor and smiled as the movement made his arousal grow. Brennan felt ready and judging by his arousal poking her bottom, she could tell he was ready too. Booth faintly registered his shoes being taken off followed by his socks. He heard her say she liked the socks before tossing them to the side. She turned to face him again and kissed him. Booth followed her lips in their kiss as she worked on his jacket. He helped her remove it and smiled when she traced her hands across his chest. He felt her shift to straddle him.

"We don't..." He didn't finish because the way her fingers were working on the buttons of his shirt had him lost. She rose to her feet, pulling him up with her. Her hands explored his defined muscles as they walked to the hall that led to the rooms. Booth rested his forehead with hers as he tried to catch his breath to ask her which room was hers. She sensed what he wanted to ask and answered before he questioned.

"Last door on the right." Booth nodded as he held her close, walking them towards her room using his free hand to touch the wall as they moved down the hall.

As soon as her bedroom door closed, his shirt was tossed to the floor. They fell on her bed with her on top. Booth managed to choke out "protection?" and she nodded, moving off him after a few seconds.

She returned to the room, placing a jar that said 'Angela's', filled with condoms on her bedside table. Booth sat up and smiled at her. He hadn't removed any of her garments and as he stood he kissed her, quickly removing her shirt. He kissed his way down her neck and lower. Kissing her breasts over their lacy confines. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her skirt and tugged on it. Lowering it slowly, taking her pantyhose with the skirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of the skirt and pantyhose.

He kissed his way up her body, his hands caressing her sides. He kissed her lips tenderly as his hands wrapped around her body. When they broke the kiss he was able to see there was no doubt in her eyes. She wanted this just as much as he did. Her hands worked on his belt and jeans. She tugged them lower and he used his legs to kick them to the side when they pooled at his feet. They walked to the bed and he lay her down carefully. He kissed her again before kissing down her neck. His path continued on her shoulders as he lowered the straps of her bra. His hands reached behind her to undo the clasp and he tossed the bra to the side, falling to the floor. Booth kissed her chest, reaching her breasts and raining kisses on one while his hand attended the other before switching. Brennan tangled a hand in his hair as he kissed down her abdomen and lower. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and lowered them oh so slowly. He placed kisses on her legs as he made his way back up to her center, her panties already on the floor. Brennan moaned when she felt his tongue on her folds. She could already tell he would be spending some time there and she wasn't complaining.

She screamed his name as she reached the release his tongue gave her. He continued his ministrations as she rode her orgasm and he loved it. Brennan tugged his hair lightly and he obediently met her mouth for a hungry kiss. They stared at each other and a smile spread across her lips. Hooking her leg on his hip she flipped them over. She kissed him again before kissing down his neck and chest; taking her time as she kissed his abs and stopped when she reached his boxers.

She couldn't help the small gasp that left her lips when she lowered his boxers and saw his manhood. She licked her lips as she removed his boxers and Booth couldn't supress the moan that left his lips. She gave the head a lick and before she could do anything else, Booth helped her continue up his body. He kissed her as he fumbled with the jar to take out a condom. He entered her slowly, both enjoying the feeling of being united. He started a slow rhythm as they both accustomed but soon they found they needed more. He increased his movements as he kissed her mouth. Their tongues worked a rhythm that matched the movement of their bodies. They stopped kissing as she reached her climax again, her walls contracting and sending him over the edge.

They kissed as their breathing returned, both smiling like fools and extremely content.

Angela entered the apartment and the shoes and jacket by the couch caught her attention. As she walked to her room the laughs and moans made her smile. "Way to go Bren!" She whispered as she entered her room, closing the door behind her.

Booth woke up early the next morning next to Brennan. He loved the sight and he kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up. He slowly disentangled himself from her and stood from the bed. He slipped on his discarded boxers and walked out of her room. He entered the bathroom and did his morning routine. He washed his hands and when he looked in the mirror he saw his hair was sticking out on one side where Brennan had gripped it. He smiled and exited the bathroom.

Booth entered the kitchen and started the coffee. Angela walked to the kitchen and found Booth in just boxers.

"Hello, handsome." Booth blushed at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten that Brennan shared the apartment and here he was parading around in his underwear. He returned the greeting without facing her. Angela's gaze was glued to his ass as she walked to the fridge. Booth smiled when he heard the light thud. Angela had bumped into the wall. She grabbed a water bottle and made her way out of the apartment.

Booth filled two cups with coffee and walked to Brennan's room. She was asleep on her front and the sheets had lowered exposing her back to him. He sat his coffee cup next to the jar of condoms and made the mental note to restock it. He placed a knee on the bed and leaned, placing the other coffee cup on the nightstand next to her. He kissed his way up her back until he reached her neck. He placed her hair to the side and nibbled on her neck. Brennan moaned, bringing a hand back to caress the back of his neck. She turned and kissed his mouth.

After telling him good morning she told him that he tasted like coffee. "And it smells like coffee too." He pointed to her coffee cup and she took it. He drank from his as his eyes roamed her body. He loved her and he thought her body was perfect. Brennan laughed lightly and he brought his eyes to hers. "Enjoying the view?" She asked as she sat with her back against the headboard. He nodded and leaned for a kiss.

He sat his coffee cup back on the nightstand and smiled. He told her that every Sunday he takes Parker out, any place his boy wants to go to. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with us." Booth was hoping she'd accept. She told him she didn't want to intrude in his father-son time. "Are you kidding? Parker adores you. He's going to be thrilled." Brennan smiled and took another sip from her coffee before getting out of bed. She walked to the closet."I have clothes in my car." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Mind if shower here?" She smiled as they headed to the bathroom for a shower.

**Sorry to leave it there, but I'm running low on computer time:( I'll try and post as soon as I finish the next chap. Reviews are always welcomed. I know a few of you were concerned when I joined Sully and Rebecca. Did you guys like how Brennan dealt with him?**

**More to come soon:D Oh, and I haven't forgotten about the other fics:D Oh and thanks for sending the reviews to this story over 100:D means a lot to me that you guys are interested in it:D**


	10. She just doesn't get it

**Hey, thanks for reading and for the reviews, alerts and faves:D I was able to give you guys this chap today, so enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan was still trying to contain her laughter as Booth parked at the driveway of the mansion he lived in with his son and uncle. Brennan was imagining the look on Angela's face when she saw Booth in boxers. Booth patted her thigh and when she stopped laughing he kissed her. "Come on." He motioned for them to exit the vehicle. He took her hand in his as they entered through the front door.

Daisy was trotting down the stairs and smiled at them. Cullen followed, stopping to greet them. Booth introduced them and they shook hands. Cullen and Brennan had seen each other at an event or two, but they'd never talked or actually introduced each other. "Let's go get Parker." Booth pulled her hand to follow him up the stairs and she followed. Cullen smiled at them, they were like two teens.

Parker was putting on his shoes when they entered the room. It was still early and the boy was an early riser on Sundays. "Dad!" He hugged his dad and then Brennan, smiling wide when Booth told him Brennan was joining them for the day. "Cool!"

Parker buckled himself in the backseat as Brennan and Booth buckled up too.

"Where to?" Booth asked his son and the boy said that for breakfast to the diner and then to an amusement park. "Alrighty then." Booth drove to the diner.

B&B

Parker took Brennan and Booth by the hand and dragged them to make line for their first ride. While they waited in line they talked and laughed and Booth couldn't believe what a wonderful day it was. After a few rides they stopped for lunch. Brennan stole fries from Booth as Parker finished his soda, leaving Booth without a drink.

"Hey!" Booth shook his empty cup, looking at Parker. The boy extended a hand, signaling Booth he'd get another soda. Booth smiled and shook his head as he handed the boy a five.

After lunch the three of them spent some time looking at the shops and playing some games.

They sat on the seats for the tallest rollercoaster the park had. Parker sat next to Brennan and Booth sat behind them. By the time the ride stopped Booth was feeling pain on his back. The ride had been a little too violent shaking for his liking. Parker was jumping excitedly to go to the last ride on his list and Booth sat on a bench, not ready for a high drop.

"You guys go. I'll wait here." Booth waved them to go and Brennan eyed him wondering what was bothering him. He smiled at her as Parker dragged her towards the ride. Booth sent her a wave to let her know he'd be fine.

They were buckled up and the ride made its slow upward progression. Brennan was nervous as Parker was laughing. When they reached the top and Brennan felt the drop, she closed her eyes and screamed.

Parker was laughing along with Brennan as they walked towards Booth. He rose from the bench and they made their way to the SUV.

Brennan asked Booth what was wrong as they walked to the car. He told her he had a slight backache because of the ride. "Which _ride_?" Brennan asked suggestively and he smiled, shaking his head.

"The rollercoaster." He tried to speed up his walk but decided it was useless. "Mind driving?" He asked as he handed her the keys. She took them and kissed him on the cheek.

"I call shot gun." Parker climbed on the front passenger seat as Booth took the back seat. Brennan opened the back of the SUV and looked for Booth's First Aid kit. She took the Ibuprofen bottle he kept there and locked the back. She walked to the driver's side and got in. She took the water bottle she'd left there earlier and handed it to Booth along with a pill. She patted his thigh and he nodded. She buckled up and drove away.

She stopped at the diner for dinner. She patted Booth's thigh and he opened his eyes to look at her. He told them to go eat, that he'd wait for them in the car. Brennan lowered his window a bit and went inside the restaurant with Parker. They sat on a table by the window and Brennan and Parker ate quickly as she kept an eye on Booth. With Parker's directions and her knowledge she drove them to the mansion. Parker hugged and kissed her good bye as he exited the vehicle. Booth was asleep and Brennan exited the vehicle and walked around the car towards Booth's door and patted his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." He said as he slowly exited the with her help.

When they reached the top of the steps leading to the entrance, Booth wrapped an arm around her waist. They stopped walking and Brennan turned, wrapping her arms around him. "Hello." He said as he bent his head for a kiss.

Perotta was rolling into the driveway and stopped when she saw them kissing. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel."It must be serious since he's already bringing her to the house." She said through clenched teeth as she slowly backed out of the driveway. The lovebirds were still lost in their kiss and weren't aware of the retreating woman. They smiled at each other after they broke their kiss. They talked for a few minutes in between kisses. Booth asked her to come inside and seeing that his back would appreciate the rest Brennan walked with him to his room.

They stopped by Parker's room and found the boy sound asleep. "I guess we spent a while talking outside." Booth said softly with a chuckle. He winced as he bent at the waist to place a kiss on his son's forehead. Brennan kissed the boy's cheek. They exited the boy's room and crossed the hall to Booth's room. Brennan found it cute that Booth's room was just across the hall from his son's.

"This is my room." He said with a wave. The room was as big as the living room at Brennan's apartment.

"A nice hot shower will do wonders for your back."

At Brennan's suggestion he looked at her for a moment before asking, "Will you be here when I get out?" She nodded and he entered the bathroom. As the water turned on, Brennan looked around his room. There was a bed, a desk across from the bed, a shelf on a wall with books and CDs, a couch, a walk in closet and a wall window that appeared to have a balcony. The picture on the nightstand to her right of the bed caught her eye. It was a picture of Booth and Parker. They were both smiling and hugging. Brennan smiled as her eyes scanned the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Gasping, she walked around the bed and sat down when she saw the picture there. _'Had I been showing that much leg and cleavage?_' It was the picture he took when she had to substitute the lead model in the event in Virginia a couple months ago.

Brennan was occupied looking at the picture. She had sat on the bed and hadn't been aware of the water shutting off. Booth steeped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when she saw her looking at the picture. "You looked pretty." Brennan's head snapped up at his comment. "You always do." He added with a smiled. Brennan smiled back, taking in his muscular chest and abs. He asked if she could pass him a pair of boxers since she was next to the drawer. It took her a few seconds to process the request and nodded when she did.

"Oh, let's see...Spiderman?" She raised an eyebrow at him with a smiled. She watched as he shrugged and said Spiderman was cool. "Barbie?" She said just to tease him.

"What? I don't..." He approached and saw the laughing smiled she had on. She had been kidding. She tugged at his towel, releasing the knot and tossing it to the side. She took out a pair of boxers with smiley faces all over. She bent down and Booth had to breathe in deeply as she helped him slip his boxers on. He took her by her arms and helped her stand. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him to caress his back. They shared an 'I love you' before Brennan told him to turn around. He shot her a questioning look before doing so. She massaged his back using her knuckles and making him feel great. He moaned as she worked on his back.

Cullen was heading to his room and stopped when he heard Booth's moans. He shook his head with a smile before continuing his path.

"Wow. You have magic knuckles." He told her as they sat on the bed. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Brennan kissed his cheek and told him he should rest and she should go. "No. Stay." He hugged her and laid them on the bed. Their heads shared a pillow as they stared at one another. "These last few days have been amazing."

"Yes, they have." Brennan said as she leaned for a kiss.

B&B

Brennan woke up and found the room dark. In the darkness she couldn't recognize where she was until Booth's grip tightened around her. "Hi." He told her and in the darkness she could barely make out the outline of his face.

"I fell asleep?" She asked and she felt his nod before he verbalized his response. "May I use your bathroom?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You don't have to ask." He shifted and turned the bedside lamp on, not wanting her to hit herself on her way to the bathroom. They had been talking and sharing kisses when she eventually drifted off.

"I should go." She said when she exited the bathroom.

"It's late. I'll take you home in the morning when I go to work." He stared at her for a moment. "Unless you don't feel comfortable and in that case I'll drive you home." She stood next to him and bent down to kiss him, telling him it was okay.

"Can I borrow something to change into?" He nodded and rose from the bed. He took out a pair of gym shorts and a tee for her. He went back to bed and felt his manhood rise when she stripped to just her panties before she slipped the shorts and tee on. She climbed back into the bed and allowed him to spoon her. He kissed her neck and cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. Brennan smiled, felling the effect she'd had on him. Even after being intimate he wasn't pressuring her despite his obvious arousal. And that just made her love him even more.

B&B

Booth woke up before his alarm rang. Brennan was facing him and he smiled as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with such a wonderful woman. She stirred and she scooted closer, hugging him. "Is it time to get up already?" Brennan asked, cracking an eye open. Booth smiled and pulled her closer.

Booth dropped her off at her apartment building on his way to work. Before Brennan entered her building she walked to the convenience store on the corner. Angela was seated on the couch, coffee cup in hand when Brennan entered the apartment.

"Hello." Angela sent Brennan a huge smile as soon as Brennan closed the front door. "You gotta spill the details." Angela squealed, sitting her coffee cup on the coffee table and pulling Brennan's hand to sit next to her on the couch.

"Well, I couldn't help but stare. He's got a fine ass." Angela said grinning after Brennan gave her the gist of the events of Saturday night.

"Talking about spilling the details." Brennan smiled. "What's going on between you and Jack Hodgins?" Brennan raised a questioning eyebrow as Angela stuttered and pointed to her bedroom, saying that she'd be late for work. "Angela?" Brennan called and Angela stopped and turned to face her friend. Brennan threw her a pack of condoms and Angela laughed.

"You didn't have to restock." Angela waved the box as she walked to her bedroom. Brennan shook her head with a smile as she walked to her own bedroom.

B&B

A week later

Booth and Parker took Brennan out for lunch. Parker chatted their ears off but the two paid close attention to what the boy had to say. After lunch Booth dropped her off at her apartment building. Brennan leaned and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Call me when you're back from your 'girls just wanna shop' afternoon with Angela?" He asked chuckling softly and she told him she'd call him when she got back. She turned to face Parker and tapped the boy's knee to get his attention. Parker was submerged in whatever game he had in his PSP. He leaned forward and they hugged before she exited the SUV.

B&B

Booth exited the shower and dried his hair with the towel as he walked towards the bed. He removed the towel from his head when he heard a loud gasp. Perotta stood inside his room, obviously enjoying the view. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and asked her what she was doing there. He felt very uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

"I came to greet you, neighbor." She said with a smile. _Neighbor?_ Booth wondered what she was talking about. She told him she'd just moved in and that they'd be seeing each other often. Booth grimaced as the woman left his room.

Booth had just slipped his boxers on when his cell phone rang. It was Brennan. "Hey, baby." Brennan noticed he seemed weird and asked him what was wrong. "You're not gonna believe what just happened to me." Booth told her about the incident with Perotta. "What happened to privacy?" He stated more than asked, not liking that his privacy was intruded.

After his conversation with Brennan he threw on some sweats and a tee and went to check up on his son before he went to bed. "Lights out, buddy." Booth kissed his son on the top of the head as the boy folded the page on his book before closing it. He said good night to his dad and kissed him on the cheek before turning off his bedside lamp. Booth returned to his room and locked his door, not wanting to wake up in the middle of the night and find that he had an audience.

When the weekend came Booth and Brennan had a romantic dinner followed by a romantic night filled with kisses and caresses. Booth loved that woman and he was glad they were together. He couldn't be happier.

It was now midweek and there was an event for that weekend. Booth was in his bedroom going through the list of things he had to do before the event. His head snapped up when his bedroom door opened. A very agitated Parker jumped on the bed and pulled Booth's arm. "She fired Daisy, Daddy!" Parker told Booth that Perotta had been arguing with Daisy and had fired her. Parker asked Booth to not let Daisy get fired. Booth calmed his son and told him he'd take care of it. He gave the boy his glass of water so the boy wouldn't have to venture into the kitchen that night again. He walked Parker to his room and Booth tucked him in.

Booth entered the kitchen and found Daisy slumped on the counter. She looked at him and sent him a sad smile. "Don't tell me she can't fire me because I feel fired." Daisy saw the 'I know' look Booth used on Parker.

"I could talk to my uncle." Booth offered, he hated to see Daisy go.

"Nah, she's got it against me and if I stay, she'll make my life a living hell." Daisy retorted. Booth hugged her by the shoulders apologizing because Perotta had it in her head that Daisy was with him romantically despite the fact that he's told her they're not.

"Need a ride home?" Daisy nodded as she walked to grab her stuff to leave. Perotta was beyond pissed when she saw Booth leaving with Daisy. She didn't regret firing the girl.

B&B

It was early Friday morning and Booth was worrying on how he was going to take Parker to his soccer game Saturday morning when he had to be in Maryland for the event. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Perotta's yelling. He hand the sliding door open from his balcony. Booth's room had the view to the back yard and he knew Parker was practicing for his game. Booth steeped out into the balcony and watched as Perotta yelled at the boy to stop kicking the ball around. Parker took his soccer ball and made a move to enter the house. Perotta grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop as she said loudly enough for Booth to hear, "Don't ignore me and walk away!" Booth's jaw clenched in anger as he heard that and hit the railing with his palm. He turned and headed out of his room towards the stairs.

No one had the right to yell and forcefully grab his son. _No one_.

**Reviews will inspire me to hurry up and finish and post the next chap:D Oh, who wants to see Booth, correction, pissed off Booth chew Blondie's head off? (I do,lolXD **


	11. Mother?

**Hey thanks for reviewing, alerting and reading. I'm sorry if there was confusion with the last chap. Here goes a clarification to help thoes that are confused. Perotta feels that by moving in under the same roof as Booth she'll have a better chance of keeping **_**any**_** woman away from him. That's why she 'fired' Daisy, although she( Perotta) feels she has authority, she doesn't. Daisy **_**didn't**_** want to stay because Perotta's got it against her. Hope this helps, if you're still confused let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Cullen had just entered and was about to greet his nephew but reconsidered as Booth stormed down the stairs. Cullen knew that was pissed off Booth and it was better to let him be for the time being. Cullen didn't know who Booth was angry at but he didn't want to be that someone.

Booth ran into Parker before he reached the door that led outside. The boy was carrying his soccer ball under his arm. Booth ran a soothing caress over the arm Perotta had grabbed the boy by. Parker stared at his father not knowing how his dad always knew when something was wrong.

"How about we go to the park to practice?" Booth felt his anger ease when his son's face lit up.

"Can I call my friend Eddie and see of he can go with us too?" Parker had the 'please' look on his face and Booth nodded. The boy ran to the phone to call his friend as Booth walked the rest of the distance to reach the outside. Perotta was about to enter when he stepped outside, blocking the door.

"You have _no right_ to treat Parker like that. When you _'fired'_ Daisy I didn't tell you anything because I thought we should all get along if we're sharing the same roof and because Daisy _didn't_ want to stay." Booth was speaking through clenched teeth to keep from raising his voice and have Parker hear. "You wanna go around _pretending_ that your orders matter, fine." He was red from his efforts to not raise his voice. "But stay away from my son." He was about to turn and head back inside when she spoke.

"I was just trying to help you with Parker because he doesn't have a mother. He runs around doing what he wants…" Booth's anger rose again. Parker didn't need a mother like Perotta. And where was the harm in the boy kicking his soccer ball around?

"He has his father." Booth growled and before he headed inside, he added, "And get it out of your head that there could be something between us because it's never gonna happen. And with what you did to my son, not even if you were the last woman on earth." Booth turned and slammed the door behind him. He didn't care if he had sounded like a jerk because that woman had hurt his boy.

B&B

Brennan opened her front door and Booth gave her a quick kiss as he stepped inside. He walked to the dinning table next to the kitchen and started pacing as he filled Brennan in on what had just happened. Brennan told him to sit down and once he did, she stood behind him. Her hands worked to ease the tension in his shoulders and he allowed his head to drop back.

"Breathe." Brennan told him as she massaged his temples. "Where's Parker now?" She asked.

"At his friend's." Booth dropped Parker off at the boy's friend's house. Eddie's mom took the two boys to the park and while she was there she'd walk the dog. Booth would pick his boy up in an hour.

"Parker can stay here with me." Booth turned his head to look at her. "Once this event is over you'll be less stressed out and you'll be able to think with more clarity what you want to do next." She kissed his neck. "I'll take him to his soccer game tomorrow. Don't worry. We'll find fun things to do." Booth took her hand and kissed it. She walked around to stand in front of him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thanked her. Brennan's fingers ran soothingly on his nape as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Whoa! I don't need a live show." Angela joked as she passed them by. Brennan felt Booth smile and relax completely. Angela's comment felt ironic since they weren't doing what the comment suggested. Angela was on her way back to her room and saw when Brennan jumped, still on Booth's lap. "Down boy." Angela grinned and kept walking.

Booth turned a shade of red and took his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. "It's my cell phone." He waved the still vibrating cell in the air.

"Sure." Angela said with a laugh, not turning around. Brennan kissed Booth and rose from his lap so he could take his call and she followed Angela to inform her of Parker's stay and make sure it was okay with her.

B&B

Booth had to leave for the event early. There was some sort of emergency and he had to leave earlier than scheduled. Brennan was trying to sleep, but couldn't. She was on the living room's carpeted floor, resting on top of blankets. She'd given her bed to Parker. A shadow in the hall that led to the rooms caught Brennan's attention. She had left her bedroom door open and put a night light out in the hall for Parker.

"What's wrong, Parker?" Brennan asked when she saw the boy approaching.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Brennan pulled back her blanket and the boy placed his pillow next to hers and settled in. He said good night one more time and Brennan ran her hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and helping him get to sleep.

Angela was getting ready to leave. It was five the morning and she had to leave to get there early. She could have left with Booth the afternoon before, but she hadn't. She saw that Brennan was asleep with the boy on the floor. She didn't want to wake up her friend, but she wanted to tell Brennan she was leaving. Brennan turned her head, feeling the movement in the living room and saw Angela.

"You're leaving?" Brennan asked and Angela nodded. "Good luck and be safe on the road." Brennan rose from the floor and walked her friend to the door. They hugged and kissed. Brennan locked the door after her friend was out and went back to sleep.

B&B

"Can I have cereal for breakfast?" Parker asked and Brennan nodded. "There's no milk." The boy said, looking inside the refrigerator.

"Oh, oh. It was my turn to go grocery shopping. I forgot." Parker giggled at the face Brennan made. "How about we grab something fast to eat and after your game we'll go grocery shopping?" Brennan asked and Parker nodded enthusiastically and hurried to change.

B&B

Brennan sat on the bleachers watching Parker's team play. The game was about to end and Parker had the ball. Brennan stood and cheered him on. The other mothers stared at her. All their boys had played in the same team every summer for the last three years and they'd always seen Parker's dad. At first they thought Brennan was just Booth's girlfriend, but now looking more closely the other mothers thought Brennan was Parker's mother. At the end of the game Parker ran to hug Brennan. His team had won by a goal and they were doing a small picnic to celebrate. When the other mothers saw the exchange between Brennan and Parker they had no doubt Brennan was the mother.

B&B

"These or these?" Brennan and Parker were at the closest grocery store to the apartment building and Parker was helping her with the grocery list. The boy held up a pack of Oreos and a pack of plain animal cookies.

"Which ones do you like?" Brennan asked. The boy raised the Oreos higher and Brennan smiled. "We'll take them both." Brennan prefers the plain animal cookies, but if Parker likes the Oreos, then they'll take the Oreos too.

"What's next on the list?" The boy looked at the list and did and exaggerated head slap. "Uff…I just passed the juices." He said with a laugh and headed to get the juice on the list.

"Your boy's adorable." A woman told Brennan as she passed her by. Parker still had his team uniform on and had only changed his socks and shoes and Brennan was wearing a Jersey of the boy's team. That along with the interaction brought the other woman to the conclusion that Brennan was the boy's mother. Brennan smiled at the woman's comment and continued with her list.

Brennan and Parker finished loading up the groceries in the trunk of her car and Brennan caught the boy looking at the posters on the windows of the video store next to the grocery store. "Do you want to rent a few movies?" Brennan asked and Parker nodded with a huge smile plastered on his face.

B&B

Brennan and Parker grabbed some couch pillows and settled on the floor to watch the first movie they rented. After their second movie their stomachs growled with hunger. Brennan made them a quick meal and they played some old board games after.

It was still early and Parker had brought his Wii console for the weekend. He asked Brennan if she wanted to do a fitness test and she looked at him confused. The boy made her a 'customized' player and instructed her to do her fitness test.

"What?" Brennan shrieked when she saw her fitness age was 74. "That's not fair. I demand a do over." She said with a fake pout. "I didn't know how to properly control this remote." Parker shook his head that she couldn't do it again and took the control from her hands, signaling it was his turn.

B&B

"I'm going to leave the door open in case you need anything." Brennan was going to sleep on Angela's bed and Parker was sleeping on Brennan's. She tucked the boy in and headed to bed.

Brennan woke up in the middle of the night and found she was on the edge of the bed. She felt pain in her lower back and tried to scoot back and found that she couldn't. She turned her head and saw that Parker was on the bed with her. She hadn't felt when he climbed in bed with her. His knee was on her back and it was killing her. She carefully moved his knee and the boy turned on his other side, away from her. Brennan sat on the bed and untangled the sheets from the sleeping boy. Once the sheets were disentangled, she tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Brennan woke up with a sore back. Parker had kept kicking her during the night. '_Guess he's still excited for winning the soccer game._' Brennan thought as she made them both breakfast.

B&B

"Mmmm…it smells delicious, sweetie." Angela and Booth returned in time for lunch. "What's the occasion?" Angela asked once she saw Brennan had made her homemade Mac and Cheese.

"I helped." Parker said proudly as he helped Brennan finish up setting the table. Booth hugged his son before heading off to wash his hands to eat.

"What did you two do yesterday?" Angela asked as she placed some salad on her plate next to her Mac and Cheese. Angela and Booth had already shared how it went for them at the event. Parker told them what they did the previous day, exactly as it happened. "Do you have to return the movies today?" Angela asked, hoping she'd be able to see at least one of the movies before they had to return them.

"No. The Saturday special is a two day rental." Brennan answered and Angela and Parker did a high five. Booth loved the setting and felt at ease knowing his son got to be around two great women. Booth touched Brennan's thigh under the table and sent her a look that said 'thank you' and 'I love you' at the same time.

Angela and Parker set up one of the movies Brennan and Parker hadn't seen the previous day as Booth and Brennan took care of the dirty dishes.

Booth sat on the couch and Brennan took a couch pillow and placed it on his lap. She rested her head on the pillow and watched the movie. Booth ran his hand in her hair for a few minutes until he rested it on her hip. Angela and Parker where on the floor with couch pillows.

After watching the two remaining movies, Angela went to bed. Parker changed into his PJs and went to Brennan's bed. Brennan grabbed some blankets and took them to the living room. She turned the TV off and fixed the sheets on the floor. She was already dressed in her sleepwear and when she noticed Booth was awake, she asked him if he was staying the night.

"Are you inviting me to stay?" He teased, kicking off his shoes and sitting on the blankets.

"If you want to. You can sleep on the couch. Between the couch and the floor I don't know what will be worse for your back…Or you can sleep with Parker on my bed."

"My back's fine. It was only that one time and that was because of the bumpy rollercoaster." He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips.

B&B

Booth woke up early the next morning and felt like having donuts with his morning coffee. He shifted away from the sleeping Brennan, careful not to wake her as he disentangled their bodies. He grabbed his shoes and jacket, making sure he had his wallet with him and exited the apartment.

Just as Booth exited the apartment he saw a man, who he assumed to be the super or manager or whatever of the building, exit the apartment across the hall from Brennan's and the inside looked empty.

"Excuse me." The man turned and looked at Booth.

B&B

Daisy woke up and sat on her couch, drinking coffee and ready to search the newspaper for any open jobs. She was about to open the newspaper when her phone rang. It was Booth.

"I'm going to need your help." Daisy was confused as to why Booth had called her asking for help. "I'm going to need everything from a toothbrush to a bed."

"I'm listening." Daisy said, curious to know what Booth was up to and why he needed her help and such a wide variety of things.

**I know we had no Sully or Rebecca in this chap, but they'll be back.**

**Reviews are always welcomed :D oh, I already have my computer charger, so updates will be more frequent now :D**


	12. New neighbor

**Thanks for the reviews:D Kudos to those of you who guessed what Booth was going to do:D if you didn't, you'll know in this chap:D (Yay, more updates now that I can use my computer:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. Since Angela had already left, she thought it was Parker and she left the kitchen to ask where he was going. She was surprised to find Booth entering the apartment. _Angela must have left the front door unlocked._

"I thought you had already left for work." She said as he approached her, kissed her once he stood in front of her.

"I went for some donuts." He had a huge smile on his face. He wasn't going to tell her yet; he was going to surprise her. He had his clothes in a bag and asked if he could shower.

"Sure. Do you want coffee?" He nodded as he quickly headed to take a fast shower.

When Booth exited the shower and dressed he found Brennan and Parker seated on the table. The child was having cereal and Brennan was sipping coffee. He kissed the top of his son's head and sat next to him after he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Parker, do you want to go to work with me?" Booth asked and the boy said he'd rather stay with Brennan.

"He can stay with me." Brennan told Booth. Booth wanted to talk to his son about the surprise, but the boy didn't want to go. He was going to have to wait until later to fill his son in on the details.

"Okay." Booth said as he took a bite of a sprinkled donut.

B&B

"I missed that much for not going to the event?" Hodgins stated it more than asked. He missed the event and Booth hadn't had time to fill him in on what had happened with Perotta. "You and Parker can stay in my apartment. I never use it, but it's very clean. It's here in DC. That'll help keep the same routine." Hodgins offered, knowing it was better Booth and Parker had their privacy.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer. It'll be for about two weeks." Booth grinned wide.

"Why? You have a place already?" Hodgins asked, knowing Booth had never acquired a second residence.

"Just made the deal this morning. It was really easy. The apartment was ready to rent and move in and the paperwork was a piece of cake." Booth smiled.

"Where's this place at? I have to go visit you once you're installed. Since I've known you you've always lived with your uncle." Booth told Hodgins that he was going to be living in the apartment across the hall from Brennan and Angela's and that he was having Daisy help him out with getting the place ready. "Why isn't your girlfriend helping you?" Hodgins asked, not understanding why Booth wouldn't ask his girlfriend for help.

"I haven't told her yet." Hodgins' brow furrowed in confusion. "It's a surprise. I'm going to show her the place once it's ready." Hodgins made an 'oh' face, now understanding what his friend was up to.

"You know what I never understood?" Booth stared at him. "When you had girlfriends in the past…how did you…you know…when you guys wanted to…" Hodgins was stammering, trying to get Booth to understand what he was asking. "Where did you take them for sex?" Hodgins blurted out when Booth pretended not to know what he meant. Booth shook his head and didn't say a thing. Truth was, he hadn't had many relationships over the years. Cullen entered the office and Hodgins knew Booth was definitely not going to answer him now, not that it was important, it's just that Hodgins was curious. "I have some bugs and slime waiting for me at the lab." He told both Booth and Cullen as he exited Booth's office and headed to the lab he used to forget about his gazillions.

"I heard what happened with Perotta. I called Daisy, but she didn't want to return. I also heard what she did to Parker." Cullen watched as Booth clenched his teeth. "I don't know why she'd do something like that. She seems like a nice girl, but if her stay is going to keep you and Parker from being at the house, then I'll ask her to leave." Booth told him that wasn't necessary. It was time he moved out and Cullen understood.

B&B

Later that afternoon

Booth went to Brennan's apartment. She was alone because Parker and Angela went to return the movie rentals. Booth told her that he was going to be staying at an apartment Hodgins had until he found a place. Booth tried to keep the smile from his face.

"We're not kicking you guys out." Brennan said with a smile.

"I know, but I don't think sleeping on the floor is good for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Parker kicks in his sleep." Brennan stated.

"Yes, he does." They both shared a smile. "I have a place on my list, but I need to work out the details." They heard the front door open. The apartment filled with Parker's giggles at something Angela said.

B&B

"Cool!" Was Parker's answer when Booth told him they were going to be living in the apartment just across the hall from Brennan and Angela's. "And I can help when we look at the stuff we need to buy." Parker was more than happy with what Booth had in mind.

In just two weeks Booth had the apartment ready and had been successful at not spoiling the surprise for Brennan. Daisy had been of great help when he had to go in search of everything he needed for the apartment. He hired Daisy to do cleaning a few times a week and to watch Parker when he had to go out of town. Daisy was happy with her new job. The apartment would be a piece of cake to clean in comparison to the mansion.

B&B

"Hey, sweetie, guess what?" Angela entered the apartment in search of her friend. It was a Saturday morning and Angela had taken a trip to the laundry room on the first floor and had heard something interesting.

"What?" Brennan stood in the kitchen reading the morning paper.

"The FBI lady just told me…"

"The FBI lady?" Brennan asked confused.

"Yeah, she lives on the apartment down the hall." Angela went about to describe the woman.

"Oh, yeah. What about her?"

"You know how she knows the life of half of the people on this building, right? So, I was putting my clothes in the dryer when she came in to throw in a load of whites and she told me that the apartment across the hall from us has just been rented."

"It was vacant?" Brennan asked and Angela shrugged.

"She says it's a dad and his son." Brennan stared at her in question.

"And this is important because?" Brennan waited to hear the point of the conversation.

"I wonder if he's hot." Angela said with a grin. Brennan rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. Angela nodded her head as she imagined having a hunk of a guy as a neighbor.

Angela was on her way to the bathroom. It was the reason she'd come up from the laundry room in the first place, but she couldn't resist filling her friend in on what she had just learned. There was a knock on the front door and Angela went to open the door.

" 'Morning." Booth stood in his Pjs with a cup in his hand. "I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to give me a cup of sugar, _neighbor_." Angela took in Booth's clothes and the open door to the apartment across the hall, catching sight of a boy with blond curls.

"_Ooohhh_, I get it." Angela grinned and took the cup from his hand. She walked to the kitchen and gave Brennan the cup, "The new neighbor wants a cup of sugar." Angela left the kitchen and Brennan filled the cup with sugar.

"Here you go." She handed the cup of sugar to the new neighbor, but it took her a few seconds to bring her gaze up from his hand to his face. "Booth!" She slapped him on the arm playfully thinking it was a joke, but soon she processed it all in. "You're the new neighbor?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He took her hand and led her towards his apartment.

"Hi!" Parker ran to hug her. Booth and Parker gave her a quick tour of their new place.

"Our balcony looks out at the parking lot." Brennan said with a laugh as she saw his had the view of the main street.

"You know you're welcomed to come over whenever you like." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Breakfast's ready. You can call Angela over and we'll eat." Brennan nodded and turned around in his arms, giving him a long loving kiss.

They were just finishing breakfast when Angela's cell phone rang. When she said it was Hodgins and that they were going out for a walk Parker asked, "Are you Uncle Jack's girlfriend?" Parker had always considered Hodgins as his uncle, so in his eyes that would make Angela his aunt. Brennan tapped Booth's knee so he could see the look on Angela's face.

"I…uh…we…He's going to be here in a few minutes and I have to go change. Thanks for breakfast. It was really good." She made a quick exit.

"Why is it hard for adults to just answer 'yes'?" Parker shook his head and took his plate to the sink. Booth and Brennan stared at each other trying to contain their surfacing laughter.

B&B

Rebecca closed her cell phone after hearing that her time was running out. She knew that once _he_ came to DC, it would all be over. She needed to get a move on and be on good terms with Booth. She decided Sully could be of help.

"Get over here!" She said before he even greeted her.

"I can't. I'm busy with a cli…"

"Now!" She hung up and paced around. She needed to have Booth by her side. He was her only way out.

**Yay, B&B are neighbors now and that'll make it easy for a late night escapeXD maybe…**

**Who is Rebecca afraid of and why does she need Booth? Review and let me know if you have any guesses:D I'd love to hear what you guys think. You'll know more in the next chap:D**


	13. Mr Bear Bear

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Some of you are on the right track on who's after Rebecca. Here's the next chap:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"It's about time you got here." Rebecca grabbed Sully by his tie and pulled him inside her hotel room.

"I told you I was busy. I have obligations I can't neglect just because you call." He loosened his tie and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, I guess you want me really bad." He grinned.

"Don't be an idiot." Rebecca gave him a 'it's not like you're the best I've ever had' look. "My time's running out." She said as she began pacing.

"What do you mean?" Sully straightened up as she told him someone was after her. "Let me get this straight. _He_ is after you and you need your son's father to _save_ you?" Rebecca nodded. "Who is this _he_ and _what_ does he want from you?"

"His name's Jared Booth." Rebecca told Sully the story about her fling with Booth's brother. "One day he told me to hide something for him and I did. I didn't know what it was about and I didn't care. One day he came up to me and said 'let's run away together'."

"I'm guessing you did." Sully was trying to follow her story, but he was still at a loss as to why Booth was her only way out. Rebecca and Jared didn't last long when they ran away together. To get Jared off her back, Rebecca told him she was keeping the _chip_ he'd given her to hide. It had worked, until a few months ago he'd given her a call asking for the chip. He has new friends and it's a bigger ball game than before. "I hid the chip in one of Parker's stuffed animals."

"Okay, why didn't you just retrieve it in the first place?" Sully couldn't understand why she didn't just get the chip and get things over with.

"I can't remember if it was a bear, a cat, a giraffe…Parker had lots of stuffed animals." Rebecca ran her hand through her hair. "I have _one week_ to get that chip and hand it over. But I don't know if Parker still even has those stupid stuffed animals." Booth was her only way out because if she told him Jared was targeting Parker then Booth would do _anything_ to keep the boy safe. And if Booth took care of Jared, Rebecca would have nothing to worry about.

"You really messed up. You could have done things easier and cleaner." Sully ran a hand through his hair. "And what do you want me to do?" Sully knew it must really suck to be Rebecca right now, but he didn't understand why she was telling him this.

"You have to help me."

"Why?" Sully wasn't going to get into whatever mess she was in.

"Because you're in this too. They think you're helping me find the chip." Sully looked at her wide eyed. "Now we have to come up with something to save _our_ asses. We need to get you ex wife away from Seeley. It's the only way I'll have a chance for him to help me." Or at least that's what Rebecca thought.

B&B

While Rebecca and Sully broke their heads with what they were going to do about Jared and his friends, Booth and Brennan returned to their apartment building. Parker's soccer team had won the game and the kids got together in one house to celebrate that they made it to the final of their little league.

"We have the whole afternoon to ourselves." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear as he backed her inside his apartment.

"Do you have anything in mind?" She asked, giving him innocent eyes. He growled and kissed her as they walked to sit on the couch, falling together. "Wait, wait, wait…" Booth pulled back to look at her, fearing he'd hurt her. Brennan reached behind her and took out a stuffed bear. "Sorry, buddy." She said as she tossed the bear on the other side of the couch.

"I've told Parker not to leave Mr. Bear Bear lying around." He said as he kissed her forehead, both laughing that they'd sat on top of the poor bear.

"Mr. Bear Bear?" Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Parker's had him since he was a baby. He lost it a few years ago and when we made the move he found it. We had to wash him because he didn't smell so good." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "How about we go somewhere else? Mr. Bear Bear can't watch." Brennan smiled and nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Booth walked them to his bedroom. He held her close to his body with one arm as he helped her remove her shirt. They fell on Booth's bed as they kissed and continued to remove their clothing.

"I love you, Temperance." Booth stared into her eyes as he said it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"I love you, Seeley." Her legs wrapped around his waist, their naked bodies pressing closer together. He kissed her and laughed softly. "What?" She asked wondering why he was laughing.

"When you call me 'Seeley' it sounds…" He kissed her because he couldn't put in words what he felt when she called him Seeley. It sounded so right when she did it.

"Well, you called me 'Temperance'." He nodded, filling her with kisses as his hands caressed her sides.

Their sweaty bodies collapsed together as they tried to catch their breath.

Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest, feeling loved and secure in his arms. Booth's hands went up and down her back in a gentle caress. He could sense she was going to fall asleep, but he had no objections to that. It felt so right to have her in his arms.

Brennan woke up to the sound of the shower turning off. She turned on her side to look at the door and a few seconds later Booth entered the room. He was drying with a towel and Brennan watched as he put some boxers on.

"Hi." He turned to look at her and smiled, walking to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you. I have to go pick up Parker." Booth leaned and kissed her on the lips.

"Want me to come with?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Give me a few minutes." She rose from the bed and hurried for a shower as Booth finished dressing.

B&B

"Did you have fun, Parks?" Booth asked his son as he drove them to the diner for something to eat.

"Yeah!" Parker told them that his team was ready to win their final game the following weekend. "We're going to be the champs!"

"Yeah!" Brennan turned in her seat to high five Parker. Booth sent her a sideway glance when he stopped for a red light. Parker and Brennan were the two people he loved the most in the whole world and he loved that they got along so well. Could he ask for anything else?

**Sorry it was kinda short, but it was needed. I'll have some more soon:D Reviews are nice:D**


	14. Blackmail

**Hey, thanks for reading and leaving comments. Today wasn't really my day. I went to the doc's and first they couldn't get the pump thingy that reads your pressure to get a reading then when they tried to draw blood, it wouldn't come out and they had to poke me with the needle a few times. While I was waiting for the bus to go home, the lady in front of me got on the bus and fell face first. I wasn't gonna laugh so I helped her up. I sat on the back of the bus and I was listening to my ipod and I saw all the people were kinda jumpy and the bus wasn't in motion, so I took off one of the earphones and the bus driver asked who had helped up the lady that fell and I was like 'I did.' And the bus driver called me over and I said 'I didn't push her' but still, I had to fill out a form, blah,blah,blah and we were all there for about a half hour until the supervisor got there. So, while I was waiting I worked on this chap and got a good chunk done. So I guess you guys have to thank the whole incident because that's how I got to working on the chap today:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Night." Booth kissed Brennan as he walked her across the hall to her apartment.

"Good night." They shared one more kiss before she entered her apartment.

Booth closed his front door and hadn't taken many steps when he tripped with Parker's gym bag and shoes. "Parker." The boy popped his head from the hall.

"Yes, daddy?" The boy gave him the 'whatever it is I didn't do it' look.

"Don't leave your stuff here." The boy quickly scooped up his belongings and headed for a shower. Booth shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

Brennan went straight to her bedroom after finding she was the only one there. Angela still wasn't back. She shed her clothes and put some pajama pants and a tee on. She was trying to fall asleep when the house phone rang. Brennan was too lazy to get up and answer it. She figured that if it was for her, they'd call her cell phone. She turned on her side and the phone rang again. With a grunt she rose from the bed and walked to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Hello." Brennan waited a few seconds without a response. She was about to hang up when Sully came on the line.

"Baby, we need to talk." Brennan stuck her tongue out at the phone. It wasn't such a mature gesture, but it felt right.

"We have nothing to talk about." And she hung up. The phone rang again and Brennan knew it was him. She turned the ringer off and made sure everything was locked up before she returned to her room.

B&B

Brennan felt like she'd just closed her eyes when she felt Angela shaking her. "Sweetie! Get up!"

"What?" Brennan groaned and turned on her other side.

"Sweeite, you gotta listen to this." Angela pulled her by the arm and Brennan sleepily followed.

"Good morning to you too, Ange." Angela stopped abruptly and Brennan bumped into her.

"Sorry, good morning." Angela turned and kept pulling Brennan by the arm towards the phone. Brennan could see there were numerous messages on their answering machine. "All the messages just say 'we need to talk' except for this last one." Angela pressed play and they both listened to the message.

_We'll see each other soon and we'll talk then._

Angela looked at her friend and gave her a hug. Sully's tone hadn't been friendly at all. "You definitely need a restraining order." Brennan nodded. Sully sounded dangerous. "Hey, I'll make breakfast. Why don't you call our neighbors over?" Angela gave Brennan a shove towards the door.

Booth sat on the couch with a coffee cup. He was waiting for Parker to exit the bathroom to ask the boy what he wanted for breakfast. There was a knock on the door and Booth went to answer it. "Hey, what's wrong?" Booth could see there was something bothering Brennan. She took his coffee cup from his hand and took a long swing. Booth searched her face to find what was wrong.

"Angela's making breakfast and you're invited." Brennan handed the coffee cup back to Booth. Booth nodded and called Parker. The boy stood next to Booth and hugged Brennan good morning. He told the boy they were having breakfast with Brennan and Angela. The boy smiled and exited the apartment in socks.

"What about your shoes?" Booth called and Parker said it was just across the hall. That got a small smile out of Brennan and Booth was growing more and more worried. He grabbed his keys before heading out of the apartment.

He followed Brennan and Parker into the kitchen. "Need help?" Booth asked.

"No, Parker's already helping. Why don't you two go to the living room until we're done?" Angela gave Brennan the 'talk to him' look.

Booth sat next to Brennan on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. "Nice pillow hair." He joked to lightened the mood and get her to talk to him. Brennan blushed and made a move to get up. "I'm just kidding. What's wrong?" He placed his hand on the back of her neck and massaged. Brennan told him about the message. He hugged her close. "Angela's right. You do need a restraining order. He could try something dangerous." Booth kissed the top of her head. "Why didn't you come over last night?"

Brennan pulled back. "It didn't seem like a big deal last night. I just turned the ringer off and went to bed." Booth hugged her close again.

"Next time call me, okay?" Brennan nodded. "Until this restraining order thing is taken care of, if you're here alone at night and he starts calling or something, call me. You can stay with us or we'll come over, okay?" Brennan nodded again and turned her head to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Breakfast's ready!" Angela and Parker called from the kitchen.

"Let's go." Booth rose from the couch and brought Brennan up with him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked towards the dinning table to eat.

B&B

Early Monday morning Brennan gave Caroline a call to discuss getting a restraining order against Sully. Caroline said she'd see what she could do, taking the recording as evidence for when she went to go see the judge.

Angela decided to be at the apartment with Brennan all nights until the restraining order was given. Booth called her every night and made sure everything was okay.

Sully hadn't called or showed up and it just made Angela and Booth fear for Brennan's safety.

It was around noon on Friday and Brennan was walking towards the entrance of her apartment building. She felt a tight grip on her arm and a pull slammed her against the side of a car. Sully got in her face and started talking.

"I told you we'd see each other soon." He had a crazy eyed look.

"What do you want?" Brennan defied, she wasn't afraid of him.

"You need to come back to me." He had a smile on his face.

"You're dreaming." She took the opportunity and kneed him in the groin. He crouched and fell. Brennan made a move towards the entrance of the building.

"His kid's in danger because you're with him. Come back to me and he'll be safe." Sully managed to speak through clenched teeth.

"That's blackmail." She stated, feet glued to the spot where she stood.

Sully scrambled to his feet, his hand still caressing his 'babies'. "It'll be your fault if something happens to the kid." He awkwardly walked towards his car, leaving Brennan staring after him.

**I know what your thinking, 'no, she's gonna do it. Typical story'. Noooooooooooo, wait up and you'll see what Brennan will do:D Reviews will make this day better and encourage me to hurry up with the next chap:)**


	15. Your fault

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D you're awesome:D here's another chap:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It took Brennan a few seconds to actually move from where she stood. She quickly made her way to her apartment and slammed the door shut after she entered. She took off her jacket and tossed it on the couch along with her keys.

Booth had taken Parker to the office with him so Daisy could clean the apartment. He could have left Parker with her but the boy wanted to go with him. Hodgins had stopped by the office and had spent hours talking with Parker about bugs and slime.

Parker ran inside the apartment and Booth closed the door after himself.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled from his room and Booth ran to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Parker?" Booth asked.

"Daddy, they're going to be here soon and we haven't gone to the store."

"Who?" Booth asked, not following.

"Don't you remember?" Parker reminded Booth that his teammates were coming over for a sleepover since their final game was the following day.

"Ooooooh." Booth did a head slap. "I remember the part about the sleepover but I thought it was at someone else's house." The boy shook his head and Booth smiled. "We'll go to the store and get what we need. It's still early." Parker nodded 'okay'.

Booth was about to knock on the front door when Angela opened it. "Hey, Angela. Is Bren here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. She's been asleep since I got here." Angela asked him if he was going to come in as she made a move to exit the apartment.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm headed to the store. I felt like eating some junk food." Angela whispered and Booth had to smile.

"Since you're going to the store, mind if Parker goes with you?" Booth told her about the sleepover and Angela grinned. He handed her two twenties and after she left hand in hand with Parker, Booth entered the apartment to look for Brennan.

Brennan's door was ajar and Booth saw she was on her side, facing away from him. He was about to leave and let her sleep when she started flapping her arms and moving. Booth entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"No! Leave him alone!" She was crying softly and Booth sat on the bed to get her to wake up.

"Hey, shhh. It's just a dream." He tried to touch her but she slapped his hands away. He grabbed her hands still and she kept crying, tears filling her face. "Hey, Bren, wake up." He kissed her cheek to sooth her. She had stopped fighting to free her hands. He ran a hand through her hair.

"No." She whispered through her sobbing and Booth soothed her, telling her to wake up. It was just a dream. Brennan slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Booth she hugged him for dear life.

"Hey, it's okay." He ran a soothing hand up and down her back. "It was just a dream." He held her close until she stopped crying and clamed. She pulled back and looked at him, telling him about the encounter with Sully. Booth's face went red with anger.

"I don't want to put Parker in danger..." Booth kissed her softly on the lips.

"He's lying. I won't let anything happen to you two." He hugged her closer. "I love you two so much and no one's going to hurt either of you, okay?" She nodded and held him tighter. Booth would break the guy's neck if he dared to touch his son or Brennan. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "I'm glad you told me." She pulled back and looked at him. They shared a slow kiss, pouring their love into the kiss. Brennan asked him what his reason was for the visit, not that she was complaining. He told her about the sleepover.

"Where's Parker?" Brennan asked jumping out of the bed. Booth rose from the bed and hugged her. He told her Parker went to the store with Angela. "They should have been back by now." Brennan reached inside Booth's front jeans pocket and took out his cell phone. She dialed Angela's number and put it on speaker.

"Angela's phone." Parker answered in a laughing fit.

"Parker where are you?" Booth asked.

"We rented some movies at the video store. We'll be back in a few minutes, Daddy." The two were laughing and Booth hung up after making sure with Angela that they were on their way back.

He turned to Brennan and asked her to join him for the sleepover. "It'll be fun." He gave her his best charm smile.

"You just want someone to stay up with you." She slapped his arm playfully before hugging him again. "I love you." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Booth told her he loved her too and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Angela and Parker arrived stacked on snacks and a few movies. Brennan followed Angela and Parker inside Booth's apartment and helped them set up the snacks. Booth stayed out in the hall and made a few calls. When he was done talking to Caroline and Hodgins he entered the apartment. He wasn't even halfway to the kitchen when there was a knock on his front door. He turned around and found the first three show-ups for the sleepover.

Booth was glad there had only been eleven boys in this year's soccer team because he wasn't sure more than eleven boys would have fit in the apartment. Brennan was talking to Angela in the kitchen when there was a knock on his front door. Booth shot Parker a look, but the boy and his teammates were busy chatting and eating.

Booth stepped outside and talked to Hodgins. "It's all set." He handed Booth two small controls that could be put in a key chain. "My security people are watching the back and front entrances of the building. If they see anyone suspicious they'll investigate." Hodgins pointed to the small controls. "They'll know where you are with these. They've got sensors and if you're in trouble just press the button." There was a small red button on the small device. "They'll find you and help you." Booth gave his friend a nod and a thank you. "Is Angela alright?" Hodgins looked concerned.

"Yeah, we're all in here. Parker has a sleepover. You're welcomed to stay. I think it's movie time next." Booth and Hodgins entered the apartment and a few minutes later all the furniture in the living room was pushed out of the way, leaving an open space in the living room. The couch was pushed against the wall opposite the TV and the four adults were seated. The boys were all seated on the floor staring at the screen.

"Hey." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear and she turned her head to look at him. "This kinda feels like the overnight trip to the aquarium." They both shared a smile before returning to watch the movie.

In the middle of the second movie most of the boys had fallen asleep. Once it ended all the boys were asleep. Hodgins and Angela rose from the couch and Hodgins signaled that they were leaving. He whispered that he was going to stay with Angela and Booth nodded.

Once inside the apartment, Hodgins hugged Angela. When they pulled apart he told her he'd been scared something had happened to her. "I know we've had an 'only fun' relationship. Going out to clubs and stuff, but I…" Hodgins had an all love look on his face. "I really care for you and I want you to know that I'm here for you." They leaned close and shared a slow, tender kiss.

"I really care about you too." Angela confessed and they both shared a smile and hugged again.

Booth had the TV on low and scooped up Brennan from the couch. She was deep in sleep as were the boys. Booth carefully walked over the sleeping boys and headed to his room. He closed the door and placed her on the bed. She turned on her side and he carefully stripped her down to just her panties. Booth slipped a tee and sweats on her and tucked her in, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Before he left the room, Booth stripped out of his jeans and tee and put some basketball shorts and an undershirt on.

Booth placed his clothes and Brennan's in the laundry hamper in the bathroom. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and returned to the couch. He made sure everything was locked, did a head count, set the sleep timer on the TV, and settled on the couch.

Brennan woke up and it took her a moment to recognize Booth's room. She stumbled out of bed and headed to the living room. Some of the boys were awake and whispering to each other. Parker saw her and immediately ran to hug her. She returned the hug and asked him if he wanted to help with breakfast. He nodded enthusiastically and followed her.

Less than an hour later breakfast was ready. Four of the boys were seated on the dinning table, five were seated around the coffee table once it was returned to its proper place in the living room, and Brennan along with Parker and Eddie stood by the kitchen counter.

Booth turned on his side. He could here a lot of noise in the apartment and he couldn't pin point why. All of a sudden he remembered the sleepover and the game and that he hadn't fed the kids yet. He was about to open his eyes and get up when he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Good morning." Brennan placed a kiss on Booth's cheek and when he sat up she handed him a cup of coffee. "The boys had breakfast and are getting ready." Booth took a sip from his coffee before saying 'good morning' and thanking her. "Angela and Jack are cutting fruit for the picnic after the game. I think they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Brennan stage whispered the last part and Booth smiled. "You can take four boys in your car, I can take four more and Angela and Hodgins will take the last three." Brennan told Booth there was a plate for him on the table before she went to check up on the boys. Booth noticed she was already dressed and he hurried to eat his breakfast and get ready.

Booth exited the parking lot first, followed by Brennan and then by Angela and Hodgins. The boys ran out of the cars and headed to the field where their coach stood.

"I was wondering where my team was." The coach joked. "I was just seeing parents and friends and no team."

Booth held Brennan's hand as they walked to sit on the bleachers. Angela and Hodgins followed. The other boys' parents thanked them for watching over the kids and gave them praise for surviving the sleepover with all the boys.

Booth was happy to see Brennan relax as she watched the game. Everyone was cheering for their sons' team and jumped from the bleachers when the kids won the game by one goal.

"I'm going to grab the case of water bottles." Booth told Brennan as everyone made their way to the tables on the other side of the soccer field for the picnic.

"I'll wait for you here." Booth nodded and trotted towards the SUV.

Brennan watched from the bleachers as the parents, friends, and players got together by the tables and served themselves snacks. Brennan heard footsteps approaching and smiled.

"That was fast." Brennan said, thinking it was Booth returning with the case of water bottles. She was surprised to find Rebecca there instead of Booth.

"You ruined everything." Rebecca spat.

**Review:)**


	16. Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D Thanks to chymom I know how to check my story stats. I didn't even know I could do Yeah, I'm not the most techy person, lol. **

**I was going to update on Friday night, but half the city lost its power so without power I couldn't charge my laptop to write or post (plus without power there was no internet:(. By the time the power was back I wasn't in the mood to write:(. But here it is:D There's about three or four chaps left for this story:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan jumped off the bleachers, not wanting to 'talk' with the pissed off woman.

"You got in the way and ruined everything with Seeley." _Great. First, my crazy ex husband and now this. _Brennan was not willing to have this conversation.

"I didn't ruin anything. I had nothing to do with what happened between you two." They were standing a few feet away, staring at each other. Parker had decided to tell his dad and Brennan to hurry up. He was running towards Brennan, but slowed down when he saw Rebecca. The boy slowly walked closer and stood behind Brennan, touching her hand. Brennan looked down and smiled at the boy.

"Hi, Parker." Rebecca's voice was full of hypocrisy. The boy took Brennan's cell phone from her pocket and ran back to the picnic area. "You even have my son against me." Rebecca spat with anger.

"Whoa. Don't come and blame me for your mistakes." The woman had the nerve to say it was Brennan's fault Parker didn't want to be near her.

Angela had followed Parker when he left the picnic area. The boy dashed past her and Angela's eyes fell on Brennan and the blond woman. Angela was torn between going after Parker and going to assist her friend. Knowing Brennan could handle the woman; Angela turned and ran after Parker. As she caught up with Parker, Angela dialed Booth's number to give him the heads up.

Rebecca launched at Brennan, taking her by surprise. Brennan fell back, he thighs hitting the bleachers and Rebecca came at her again. Brennan used her legs to kick the woman away. Rebecca was pissed off. In her head Brennan had ruined her plans of seducing Booth once again and have him eating off her palm. Now Rebecca knew she was in deep trouble and Booth would not move a finger to help her. Rage consumed the blonde woman as she charged towards Brennan. Brennan was standing now and side stepped, sending Rebecca crashing into the bleachers.

Booth walked from the parking lot to the bleachers, carrying two cases of water bottles. He had decided to take the two cases just in case. He was trying to juggle the cases as his cell phone rang non-stop. He was near the bleachers and saw one of the security guys speaking with Brennan. A blonde woman was retreating, a limp in her walk, in the distance and she looked a lot like Rebecca. The security guy gave Booth a small nod as he left. Booth sat the cases on the bleachers and took in Brennan's ruined pony tail, the grass in her hair and the rip and grass stains on the knees of her jeans.

"Guess I should have seen the other guy, huh?" Brennan gave him a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" He asked, although he suspected Rebecca had something to do with it. As Brennan told him what had happened, Booth took the pieces of grass out of her hair. The two women had rolled a bit on the grass after Rebecca stood from the bleachers. "Don't listen to her. It's not your fault." He kissed her lovingly on the lips. He would have his _chat_ with Rebecca when he saw her again.

"I know." Brennan fixed her pony tail as Booth grabbed the cases of water bottles. They walked to the picnic area and Booth asked Brennan to check who had been calling him.

Parker walked up to Brennan as soon as Brennan and Booth made it to the picnic area. Parker had called his dad to hurry up with the water and to tell him about Rebecca. Angela had called to get Booth to go to Brennan's side pronto.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked concerned.

"Of course." She could see the concern was still there, so she hugged him to convince him that she was okay. "Congrats on winning the game." This lightened up the boy's face and they did a high five. Parker returned to his friends as Angela pulled her to the side.

"What was that about?" Brennan told Angela about her encounter with Rebecca.

"I don't want trouble, but I wasn't going to let her hit me." Angela nodded her agreement.

"Whoa, that's crazy. Not only an ex husband, but throw a baby momma in the mix..." Booth glared at Hodgins and Hodgins busied himself with some fruit.

"Hey." Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and handed her a bowl of fruit. "You sure you okay?" Brennan smiled and assured him she was okay.

They spent a good chunk of their Saturday at the picnic.

Hodgins and Angela made plans to go out for dinner. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend now and their friends were happy for them.

Booth, Brennan and Parker returned to their apartment building after the picnic was over. Booth and Brennan sat on his couch, drinking coffee. Parker was knocked out on his bed after the full day they had at the park.

The couple was laughing and Booth turned, accidentally spilling his coffee on Brennan. "Sorry, sorry. Did I burn you?" He used a napkin to try and wipe the coffee from her. Brennan was laughing and Booth couldn't help but smile. "What?" He asked.

"I think you spilled the coffee on purpose just so you could have your hands all over me." Brennan said in a playful tone. Booth suddenly noticed his hands were on her breasts.

"Sorry. I really didn't do it on purpose." Brennan kissed his lips softly.

"I know."

"Why don't you jump in the shower while I get you something to wear?"

"Sounds like a plan." They rose from the couch together. Brennan headed for the bathroom as Booth headed to her place to get her some sleepwear.

Booth entered the bathroom and placed the pajama pants, panties, and tank top he'd gotten for her on the lid of the hamper. He stopped and watched her silhouette through the shower curtain. His good intensions for her to shower alone flew out the window.

Brennan felt Booth's arms wrap around her from behind. "Hello." She turned her head to the side to kiss him. She gave a small wiggle and Booth turned her around.

"Hello." His voice was husky, their bodies pressed flush together.

Her back was pressed against the shower wall; their movements had started off slow and gained speed as they got closer to the edge.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they lathered up and rinsed before exiting the shower.

"Booth!" Brennan slipped on the water Booth trailed when he had exited the shower to grab a condom. He steadied her and used his discarded t-shirt to dry the water from the floor.

Brennan was sliding her pajama pants up her legs when Booth caught sight of the small bruises on the back of her thighs. He touched them lightly and Brennan told him they didn't hurt. The bruises were from falling on the bleachers.

"I don't like that you have bruises on your body." He hugged her; his only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "These last two days have been really hard on you." He rested his forehead against hers.

"No. The sleepover was fun and the game and picnic were great." She gave him her brightest smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Let's go to bed." She slid the pajama pants up the rest of the way and they headed out of the bathroom.

Brennan hugged Booth as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Brennan was awoken to sounds coming from the kitchen. She looked at the bedside clock and saw it was past five in the morning. The noises continued and Brennan slowly made her way out of the bed. She grabbed a plastic baseball bat scattered on the hall near Parker's room and she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

The refrigerator door was open and things were being moved around. Parker's head snapped up and smiled at Brennan.

"I was hungry." He said with a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

Booth felt around the bed. Alarmed when he didn't feel Brennan, he rose from the bed and followed the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy." Booth looked at the bowl, milk, and cereal on the table. "I got hungry." The boy offered as an explanation.

"How about we go to the diner? I'm kinda hungry too." Parker shook his head 'yes' and ran to his room. In less than two minutes later Parker was back with a sweater and shoes on. "So, it's settled." Booth said with a clap of his hands.

B&B

The following Saturday

The week had gone by without any Sully or Rebecca showing up and Booth was worried. _'What are they up to?'_

"Booth, are you ready?" Brennan entered his bedroom and he was snapped out of his internal musings. "Daisy just got here." Brennan was wearing a dark blue dress and Booth was working on his tie. "Let me help you with that." Smiling, she crossed the bedroom to assist him with his tie. "There." They shared a kiss before exiting the bedroom and heading to latest fashion event. Angela rode with Hodgins and they had been gone for about an hour. Booth and Brennan had to wait for Daisy to show up because she was going to stay with Parker.

"Remember, if anything happens…" Booth started.

"Don't hesitate and call." Daisy finished. Booth handed her his security remote. Daisy knew what to do if an emergency presented itself.

B&B

Rebecca looked alarmed when there was a knock on her door. She looked at Sully and after ignoring the knocks for a few minutes, the door opened. Rebecca turned and found Jared along with two men and a woman enter the room.

"Hi." Jared had a huge smile on his face as he waved at Rebecca.

**Review:D**


	17. Temperance Brennan has it

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D I've been asked to do a sequel. Who's up for a sequel? The next chap's the last one:(, but thanks for all the support you guys gave this story:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"So how you been, Rebecca?" Jared laughed as he sat on the edge of her bed. The other men and woman remained standing, looking like they'd shoot if someone made a sudden move. Sully gulped and looked at Rebecca. "Well, I'm good. Thanks for asking." There was a smile on Jared's face.

"I know you're here for the you know what, but..." Rebecca started.

"Oh, Beccs. Don't tell us you still don't have it." Jared grinned, already knowing Rebecca probably didn't have the chip with her. If she would have had it, then she would have handed it over quickly. Sully eyed the window, wondering if jumping out was a good idea.

"That's a fifty foot drop." The woman, who looked like a professional wrestler, told Sully.

"You wanna jump?" Jared clasped Sully's shoulder. "Why? We're friends. Right, Beccs?" Jared's grin returned. It was nice to see Rebecca and her _helper_ sweat. Jared had his share of sweating when Rebecca hadn't turned the chip over to him. "So what's it gonna be, Beccs?" Jared looked at her, expecting an answer.

"I don't have it." When Rebecca saw the men and woman take a step closer to her, she continued. "But I know who has it." Sully and the rest stared at her.

"Well, who has it?" For the first time the older man from the two spoke. He was in his late forties, maybe early fifties and was well built too.

"Temperance Brennan has it." Sully's eyes popped out. Rebecca was sending the goons after Brennan. That couldn't end well.

"And who's that?" Jared asked, curious to find out if Rebecca was telling the truth.

"Seeley's girlfriend." Rebecca was satisfied that Jared and his _associates_ were buying it. _That's for ruining everything._ Rebecca thought. Jared could see Rebecca was confident in her words and he doubted she was lying.

B&B

"The show's starting." Hodgins approached Booth and Brennan. The three took their seats as the show began. Brennan could tell Booth wasn't paying attention to the show.

She leaned and whispered in his ear, "We can leave whenever you want." Brennan kissed his cheek and he patted her thigh, sending her a silent thank you. Brennan took out her cell phone and sent Daisy a text message. A few minutes later she received a reply. Brennan leaned once again. "Daisy says everything's in order. They're watching a movie." Booth turned to face her, kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you." He rested his forehead with hers for a few seconds. Booth took her hand in his and they turned their attention to the rest of the show.

The show was over and Booth had no intention of staying for the rest of the event. But before he could make and exit with Brennan, Cullen dragged Booth off to the side. Booth sent Brennan a 'help me' look. Brennan did a 'what can I do' hand gesture. As Cullen talked, Booth looked over at where Brennan stood. All Booth wanted to do was leave with Brennan, but here he was being talked to death by his uncle. _Couldn't he wait 'til Monday?_ Booth thought.

"Seeley, are you there?" Cullen asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry. It's just that..."

"Hey, I get it. It's Saturday night and you'd rather be somewhere _quieter_ with your girlfriend." Cullen grinned and Booth smiled. _Yes!_ He was going to get out of the talk for right now. "But you gotta listen up." Cullen dragged Booth a bit further away from the rest of the people and Booth had no choice but to listen and get it over with.

Brennan stood next to Hodgins. They were having light conversation when Angela approached them. She hugged her best friend and then turned to plant a breath taking kiss on Hodgins' lips. There was a flash followed by a reporter approaching them. "How long have you two been going out?" _Gazillionare_ Jack Hodgins was going out with the fashion artist Angela Montenegro. That was a juicy note. Brennan was discretely inching away, but Angela held her arm.

"Oh, no you don't." Angela told Brennan with a laugh, linking her arm with Brennan's.

Booth and Brennan left the event at the first chance they got. "Do you want me to drive?" Brennan could see Booth was worried about something.

"If you want to." He handed her the keys and they both got in the SUV and took their seats. Booth was smiling as Brennan pulled out of the lot.

"What?" Brennan sent him a quick glance as she drove.

"It's just that it seems different to be on the passenger seat." They shared a smile as Brennan kept driving. They entered Booth's apartment and found Daisy asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Daisy, we're back." Booth lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Okay, just five more minutes." Daisy mumbled and turned on her side, facing away from Booth and Brennan.

"It's past midnight." Brennan commented as she placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she took off her heels.

"Stay." Booth whispered in her ear.

"Is that how you plan on waking up Daisy?" Brennan's breath brushed his ear as she spoke. Booth hugged her tightly.

He took her hand and led the way to his bedroom. "I have this gut feeling. I can't explain it, but I just can't shake it off."

"Like a bad feeling?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I would feel much better if you stayed here." Brennan nodded she would stay and kissed him.

After a quick shower Brennan was dressed in the pajama pants and tank top she'd left there the previous weekend when she spent the night. As Booth showered Brennan checked on Parker, finding the boy sound asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and made her way towards the door.

"Ow." Brennan was barefoot and steeping on Mr. Bear Bear wasn't nice on her foot. She picked up the bear and sat him on Parker's desk. Weren't stuffed animals supposed to be soft, especially in the middle? Brennan grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over the sleeping Daisy. She went around making sure everything was locked.

When Brennan returned to Booth's bedroom he was already there. They settled on the bed after sharing a kiss. Brennan fell asleep almost instantly, but Booth remained awake.

Brennan woke up to the sound of a video game. She thought it was morning and that Parker was on the bed with them, but she was surprised to find it was still dark and the one playing the game was Booth.

"What are you playing?" Brennan squinted to adjust to the light on the screen of Parker's PSP.

"Galaga." Booth answered, pausing the game. Brennan scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm resting on his midsection. "I couldn't sleep. If it bothers you, I can turn it off."

"No, keep playing." Brennan watched as Booth played with his last space ship. After a few minutes Brennan commented, "There goes your last ship." Booth's score came on the screen and Brennan smiled. "I can beet your score."

"Really?" He teased.

"Yeah. I may not be as good on the new games but this is a classic. I'm an expert." She grinned, taking the game from his hands.

"Let's see." He smiled, this time it was Booth who rested his head on her shoulder. "Hah, your ship was captured." Brennan laughed when she got her ship back and passed the level. "I guess you _are_ an expert." He kissed her cheek. "Maybe you can _tutor_ me." He laughed. "Wow that sounded a bit dirty." He joked, wrapping his arms around her. They were about to share a kiss when Daisy's yelp was heard, followed by something falling. They quickly got out of bed and went to investigate.

Booth entered the living room with Brennan following close behind. They found Daisy on the floor wrestling with the blanket. Brennan helped her up and the Daisy looked at them embarrassed. "Sorry I woke you guys up." Daisy sat on the couch, sending them an apologetic smile. Booth told her he had tried to wake her, but she hadn't.

"I'll drive you in the morning." Daisy nodded, knowing Booth didn't want to leave Brennan and Parker alone.

Booth and Brennan returned to bed. Brennan fell asleep and Booth once again remained awake.

Booth made breakfast and left a note for Brennan and Parker that he was driving Daisy and that he'd be back soon.

Booth entered the apartment, finding Brennan and Parker seated on the couch. They were covered with a blanket, watching TV. Booth kicked off his shoes and sat next to Brennan. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"Scooby Doo." Parker answered. Booth rested his head on Brennan's shoulder and was soon asleep.

"Booth?" Brennan shook him to wake up, but he just mumbled. Brennan and Parker got him to sleepily walk towards his room. Booth fell on the bed and Parker returned to the living room. Brennan was lowering his jeans when Booth opened his eyes, sending her a confused look. Had he missed something? Brennan folded his jeans and left them on the other side of the bed. She helped him get under the covers and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep." He nodded and Brennan left the room.

Booth woke up at one in the afternoon and walked towards the living room. Brennan and Parker were getting ready to exit the apartment.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake. We were going to return the movies Parker and Daisy rented yesterday and stop by for a pizza." Brennan smiled at how Booth's hair was sticking on one side.

"I'll come too." Parker started laughing and Brennan was trying not to. "What?" Booth asked, not understanding what was so funny.

"You don't have pants on, dad." Parker laughed. Booth looked down and yup, he was in boxers. He told them to wait up a sec and returned to his bedroom to put on some jeans.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with the tree of them eating and playing games.

The next day Parker went to work with Booth. Parker had wanted to go after he heard Hodgins would be there.

It was noon and Brennan was throwing the trash out from Booth's place and hers. She walked to the parking lot and dumped the trash in the dumpster. On her way back to the building's entrance a van with the logo for a plumbing company rolled by. Brennan re-entered the building and a woman approached her from the inside. Brennan tried to side step and get by, but the woman didn't budge.

"Excuse me." Brennan tried to push past the woman one more time and before she knew it, she was being dragged out to the parking lot area. Someone had their hand on her mouth to muffle her screams. The van was by the door and she was thrown inside. The van left and the security people Hodgins had set up missed the action.

Brennan kicked the man trying to tie her legs. He fell back as the van made a turn. Brennan remembered the remote in her pocket and tried to reach it. She had it in her hand when the woman grabbed her arms, sending the remote flying and landing under the driver's seat. _Shit!_ Brennan was struggling to reach it when someone hit her on the head. Brennan started seeing stars, metaphorically, and fought to stay conscious.

**Review:D**


	18. The calm returns

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) Yay, reviews are over 200:) you've been great, reading and supporting the story. Here's the last chap:( but there will be a sequel. Don't know what the title will be yet, but keep an eye out for it. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Bren, pick up." Booth muttered as he disconnected and dialed again. Hodgins entered Booth's office and one look at his friend's face told him Booth was worried about Brennan.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hodgins took the seat across Booth's.

"I called her over and hour ago and she told me she was taking out the trash." Booth took a deep breath. "She said she'd call me back after so we could meet for lunch."

"Maybe she forgot?" Hodgins offered, knowing there could be something wrong with the picture.

"I've called her phone, my phone, and her cell phone; she's not picking up." Booth rose from his chair and began to pace, growing more worried with each passing second.

"Perhaps she's taking a bath or a really long shower." Hodgins was trying to ease Booth, but truth was…he too didn't like the silence. "Let me call my security guys and have them take a look." Booth nodded; he'd totally forgotten about the security guys. A few minutes later Hodgins ended his call. "They haven't seen her leave the apartment building. The last they saw of her was when she threw out the trash." Hodgins patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Where's Parker?" Booth asked, wondering why his son hadn't entered the office stating that he was hungry.

"Angela took him out to eat. I told her we'd catch up in a bit, but perhaps I should call her and tell her not to wait." Booth nodded. He wasn't leaving the office until he knew where Brennan was.

"She's not in the building." Hodgins told Booth his security people had done a thorough search and didn't find her. Booth's worry grew. "One of the guys…" Hodgins waited until he had Booth's undivided attention before continuing. "Saw a van advertising a plumbing company near the back exit around the time Brennan was out throwing the trash. He said he didn't think much of it. They stopped by the back exit and less than two minutes later they drove way. They left some posters advertising their service on the wall. I'm having them check out the company and locate her through the remote." The security remote had a tracking device.

Booth nodded, fearing the worst. "What if she doesn't have the remote with her?" Hodgins patted his friend on the back.

"We'll find her, man."

B&B

Brennan regained consciousness when she was grabbed by the front of her shirt and pulled out of the van. She stumbled before steadying herself. She noticed her hands were tied. The day was still sunny and she figured she hadn't been out that long. They were walking towards an abandoned building. She knew there would be no point in calling for help.

Brennan was taken to a room in the back of the building and was pushed to sit on a chair. There was a small table in front of her. She didn't recognize any of the three men in the room or the woman who had blocked her way in the entrance to her building. From the corner of her eye Brennan caught the glimpse of two people she _did_ recognize. Sully and Rebecca stood still without saying a word in the corner of the room.

"Where is it?" The oldest man asked.

"What?" Brennan wasn't sure what they were talking about. She felt something make contact with her face; it felt like a hand. The only reason she wasn't on the floor was because she was being held by the woman.

"Where's the chip?" Brennan had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man clenched his jaw at her response and Brennan braced herself for another slap. The man patted her cheek, "Let's try this one more time."

B&B

Hodgins nodded as he spoke on the phone. Booth was anxious to know what Hodgins had been told. Hodgins informed Booth that his security guys had located the remote near an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city.

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Booth was almost out his office.

"We need to be careful. If they have her there, we don't want to spook out whoever has her." Booth sighed, he knew Hodgins was right.

B&B

"I'm loosing my patience." The man whispered so only Jared could hear. Jared shot a look at Rebecca and he now knew Brennan had no idea of what was going on. Jared couldn't tell the man that Rebecca had lied because he would be the one in trouble.

Brennan watched as the older man turned around. She gulped, knowing his patience was long gone. The sad thing was that no matter what he did Brennan wouldn't be able to tell him what he wanted to know.

Booth and Hodgins arrived at the scene. There were officers there along with Hodgins' security people. The van was stolen and the descriptions the owners had given the police matched that of some wanted criminals. A state trooper had caught sight of the stolen van and followed at a discrete distance, immediately calling for back up.

"There's movement in the back of the building." An FBI agent in his mid forties informed Booth and Hodgins. The FBI was after the criminals and had been called to the scene."We're moving in and we need you guys to stand back and let us do our job." Booth nodded rapidly; all he wanted was to have Brennan safe in his arms.

Hodgins and Booth stood back and watched as the professionals ambushed the place.

Brennan's hands were placed on the table in front of her. "Which one's your favorite finger?" The man asked. Brennan's breathing was coming fast. He was going to chop off one of her fingers. Brennan closed her eyes and thought for a second. When she opened her eyes the man had an ax in the air, ready to swing it and chop off a finger or fingers. Brennan didn't know what took over her, but in an instant she had kicked the table towards the man, knocking him off balance. Her kick had also pushed her chair back and the woman holding her fell back. Brennan threw herself on the floor as gun fire started. She felt something hit her left thigh and pain surge through her body. There was a lot of movement in the room and Brennan didn't know what to do or what was coming next. A light flashed in her face and she looked at the person standing above her.

"What's going on in there?" Booth whispered as he waited for news. After a few minutes they saw movement out of the building. Four men and two women were led out of the building arrested. Booth's heart sank when he saw the paramedics enter the building with a gurney.

"Look 'baby momma' and 'ex husband'." Hodgins commented. Booth wasn't surprised to find his brother Jared among the arrested. Booth was too worried about Brennan to care about the others.

"Bren!" Booth ran towards the building's entrance. She was on the gurney and his heart was racing.

"Booth!" She made a move to get off the gurney when she saw him, but the EMT guys kept her in place. Booth reached her side and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I was so scared I wasn't going to see you again." He whispered in her ear; he didn't hold back his tears. Brennan wrapped her arms around him too, tears spilling from her own eyes.

B&B

Days later

Angela and Hodgins stood in the living room sharing a kiss. There was a knock on the front door and the two reluctantly ended their kiss. "It's probably Seeley." Hodgins commented as he walked behind Angela towards the door.

"Hey, Angela, Jack." Booth greeted them as he entered, Parker followed close behind. "How's Bren?" He asked.

"She was taking a nap when I checked on her about an hour ago." Parker's smile was gone. He wanted to see Brennan and hug her. "We were going to grab something to eat. You guys wanna tag along?" Angela asked.

"I do." Parker said.

"I'll stay here with Bren." Booth closed the door after them and headed to Brennan's room. As soon as he opened the door Brennan turned to look at him. "Hey, Angela said you were asleep." He walked to the bed and sat next to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I haven't been awake long." Brennan sat up, her back resting against a pillow. Booth mimicked her position on the bed, with his legs in a V shape. Brennan scooted closer and settled between his legs.

"How are you feeling? How's your thigh?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling better." Brennan ran her hands up and down his thighs, enjoying sitting there with him.

"I hate that you had to go through that, but I'm glad it's over." Booth kissed her neck, his hands moving up and down her sides.

"How did you know the chip they were looking for was inside Parker's bear?" Brennan didn't know how Booth knew the chip was inside the bear.

"I didn't, but it was worth checking. It was some sort of military intelligence thing." Jared's associates were wanted in various countries for a variety of crimes. Jared was the one who stole the chip from some guy and helped his associates get a seller for the chip. Rebecca and Sully would be doing time for being in on Brennan's kidnapping.

"Where's Parker?" Brennan rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her head to look at him. Booth told her his son was with Angela and Hodgins. They shared a long, slow kiss and sat in silence, enjoying their alone time to just hold each other.

B&B

It was a Sunday afternoon and classes would be in session the following day. Brennan watched as Booth and Parker returned to the bench she was sitting at. She remembered the first time she saw him at this exact same park.

_"Hot, right?" Angela commented._

_"What?" Brennan asked her friend, lost as to what she was referring to._

_"Seeley Booth's hot, right?" Angela grinned._

_"Who?" Brennan stared at her friend._

_"Oh, please. You're totally checking him out." Angela pointed out and Brennan pretended she didn't know what her friend was talking about. "I see him at work and yes, he's hot." Angela arched her eyebrow._

"What are you smiling at?" Booth asked Brennan when he and Parker reached her side. She rose from the bench and they all walked back to Booth's SUV. Parker walked ahead of them and Brennan draped an arm on Booth's shoulders.

"I_** was**_ _**totally**_ checking you out." Brennan's laughter was contagious and Booth couldn't help but join her. He'd ask her what she met by that later.

**This is where it ends:( but I already have figured out how the sequel's gonna go. Little sneak peak….Picks up a few months later. Angela and Hodgins are planning their wedding and B&B discuss moving in together.**

**Review:) and let me know if you guys like the end for this one:)**


End file.
